JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hope's Way
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: [Final Alternativo de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven] DIO, usando lo último del poder de su [Stand], [The World Over Heaven], envía los discos [Stand], incluso de Jotaro, quien se descuidó, junto con las partes del [Cadáver Sagrado] y las flechas [Stand], hacia otro mundo. Un niño castaño, un día común, encuentra un disco [Stand], marcando su destino, para siempre.
1. Capítulo 000: Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure y los de High School DxD no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Solo uso los personajes y la trama para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Leyenda:**

\- Yare Yare daze: Conversación entre personas y seres sobrenaturales

 _\- Yare Yare daze: Pensamientos de personas y seres sobrenaturales, así como el relato de flash back._

 **\- Yare Yare daze:** Conversación de [Stand]

\- " _Yare Yare daze": Pensamientos dentro del flash back, así como nombramiento de apodos y menciones especiales._

\- [Yare Yare daze]: Nombramiento de lugares importantes, cargos y demás.

* * *

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hope's Way**

 **Temporada 01: Una ciudad nada común**

 **Prólogo: El inicio de una nueva aventura bizarra**

Después de la derrota de [Heaven Ascension DIO] a manos de Jotaro Kujo, este último miró al cielo distorsionado, mientras las almas de todos sus aliados y enemigos estaban juntándose en un resplandor intenso, mientras las campanas celestiales se escuchaban por todos lados.

 **(Aquí, coloquen, en Youtube, Clash – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders O.S.T [Departure])**

Sin embargo, justo en ese pequeño instante, los que parecían ser los restos de DIO empezaron a moverse un poco.

\- Nuestra... nuestra pelea aún no se ha terminado ¡JOTARO! – fue el grito agonizante del vampiro ascendido.

\- ¡DIO! – el nieto de Joseph estaba listo para darle el golpe de gracia con la última evolución de su [Stand]: [Star Platinum The World Over Heaven].

Sin embargo, con el último aliento que le quedaba, DIO, antes de que el poder de [Star Platinum The World Over Heaven] siguiera haciendo efecto en lo poco que le quedaba, logró, con [The World Over Heaven], que todos los espíritus de los usuarios [Stand] de las distintas épocas se volvieran discos, con las personalidades y los poderes [Stand] de cada uno de ellos, incluso, en un movimiento desesperado, el de Jotaro y el del mismo DIO. Además de ello, las partes del [Cadáver Sagrado] estaban siendo divididas nuevamente y múltiples flechas creadoras de [Stand], para luego ser mandadas junto con los discos [Stand].

\- Desgraciado – susurró encabronado el descendiente de los Joestar al eterno rival de su familia, tratando de impedir algún accionar de este.

\- Habrán ganado la batalla, malditos Joestar ¡PERO NO LA GUERRA! ¡YO, DIO, SEGUIRÉ CON MI PLAN DE TENERLO TODO Y SUBYUGAR EL UNIVERSO! – y con lo último que le quedaba, gracias a su capacidad de viajar dimensionalmente por la evolución máxima de su [Stand], DIO mandó todos los discos, las partes y las flechas hacia otra dimensión.

Jotaro, ante sus últimos momentos de vida, ya que se le había extraído su alma y su [Stand], solamente esperaba que DIO, en futuro cercano o lejano, fuera derrotado, por todos aquellos que ya no volverán.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **En un mundo distinto**_

Un niño de cabellera castaña corta y mirada marrón, con aproximadamente 6 años, estaba jugando en un parque, con una sonrisa infantil y divertida. Sus padres estaban sentados en el parque, mientras veían como su hijo disfrutaba jugar a la pelota con otros niños y niñas de su edad.

Justo en eso, uno de ellos patea el balón hacia el fondo de unos matorrales de una arboleda cercana. El niño, obviamente, fue a buscar la pelota.

Mientras la buscaba, había una especie de disco polvoriento. Esto le llamó mucho la atención, por lo brillante y plateado que era.

\- ¿Un disco de video? – se preguntó el niño, mientras inspeccionaba el aparato.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el disco, como si tuviera vida propia, apunto hacia su cabeza, introduciéndose e impregnándose dentro de su alma y sus pensamientos. Fue en ese pequeño instante de tiempo en que el menor cambió de semblante, por completo: serio, conciso, maduro y, por, sobre todo, muy masculino.

Después de ello, buscó la pelota y siguió jugando con los demás niños, quienes no se dieron cuenta del cambio de semblante que tenía, incluidos sus padres.

Así como el menor encontró el disco, muchos otros habían caído por diversas partes del mundo, por completo inadvertidos, pero, así como toda singularidad de eventos, una de las partes del [Cadáver Sagrado], así como una de las flechas creadoras de Stand, habían caído en la ciudad.

* * *

Opening 01 – Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town **(Opening 01 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) (Las letras en negrita son el desarrollo del opening)**

 **(Bajo el cielo nocturno, encima de una pequeña casa dentro de los terrenos de la academia Kuoh, podemos ver a un grupo de 18 personas, todos liderados por Issei. Muchas luces de distintos colores, además de símbolos de estrellas los iluminan y ambientan. Este grupo alza sus dedos índices derechos hacia arriba)**

 **(Luego, muchos lugares representativos de Kuoh empiezan a mostrarse en modo de siluetas, a la vez que las siluetas de estas personas empiezan a ir de un lado a otro)**

 **(Al final, la cámara empieza a viajar desde la atmósfera, hasta enfocar la ciudad de Kuoh, para luego aparecer las letras: "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hope's Way", en kanjis japoneses)**

Surechigatteku kao no nai shisen

 **(Observamos a un pequeño Issei buscando respuestas del poder extraño que obtuvo, mirando las señales)**

Mune no ana ga kaetetta nichijou

 **(De allí, pasa el tiempo, donde podemos ver a un intrigado Saji, quien solamente miraba serio todo a su alrededor. Cinco sombras estaban bajo él)**

Kyoukai nante naku deau atarimae no kimyou u-yeh

 **(Ahora, pasamos a un grupo de cuatro chicos, amigos de los mencionados arriba, en lo que parecía ser una oficina, observando las fotos de algunas personas)**

 **(Una imagen cobró vida, donde mostraba a una chica castaña de coletas con forma de taladro, mientras posaba a lo JoJo's, junto con un grupo de cinco personas más)**

Itsumodoori no asa ga uwattsura de warau

 **(Ahora, pasamos a otro grupo de seis personas, liderado por un chico de peinado con forma de "Pompadour", posando también a lo JoJo's)**

Shoutai fumei no mama ni hikareau mystery

 **(Ahora, vemos a Ravel Phenex y Rossweisse, buscando pistas de los poderes [Stand], todo bajo la indicación de Issei, para luego ver a la cámara y posar a lo JoJo's)**

Hajimari mo iwazu jitto hisonderu

 **(Aparece Issei, quien solo caminaba tranquilamente, a la vez que alzó su mirada al cielo. [Star Platinum] aparece en su espalda, empezando a detener el tiempo en regulares intervalos)**

Kono machi no dokoka

 **(Todos los usuarios [Stand] que pertenecen al grupo de Issei empiezan a aparecer, mientras caminan a su manera y saludando a la cámara)**

Dakedo kyou mo joujou ni monku nanka iiatte

 **(Issei aparece al final, saludando tranquilamente a la cámara, mientras [Star Platinum] empieza a destrozar la pared que está detrás de él. Los demás usuarios salen de ella. Una vez que el último salió, la pared se reparó por sí sola)**

Nichijou o odoru crazy noisy bizarre town

 **(Y al final, podemos ver como el castaño, junto con su grupo, observaba, desde una montaña, la ciudad de Kuoh)**

* * *

 **(Aquí, coloquen, en Youtube, Old Town – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure O.S.T Battle Tendency [Leicht Verwendbar])**

 _ **Time Skip. 11 años después**_

Era una mañana pacífica en la ciudad de Kuoh, los rayos del sol ya estaban notándose por todo el lugar y las personas empezaban con sus rutinas diarias: trabajar, estudiar y demás actividades.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar fuertemente en un cuarto cualquiera, para luego ser apagada por una mano, de manera tranquila.

 _\- Yare Yare daze... –_ suspiró cansado un joven de unos 17 años, cabellos castaños alborotados, ojos marrones, contextura regular (1.80 metros) y musculosa, además de mirar por la ventana - Hoy empiezan las clases de mi segundo año en la Academia Kuoh – susurró sereno.

El nombre de este joven era Issei, apellida Hyoudou, uno de los estudiantes de dicha academia, antaño solo para mujeres ahora mixto. Uno de los mejores estudiantes y con calificaciones más que notables, junto con ser perspicaz y de ingenio rápido, solamente que tenía ciertos defectos: era un rebelde tosco con naturaleza un poco distante; no le gustaban las mujeres bulliciosas y quejosas, además de que siempre les daba su merecido a golpes, sea quien sea, si es que realmente lo ameritaba, junto con la insensibilidad y frialdad que mostraba en determinadas situaciones, menos con las personas que apreciaba de corazón. Gracias a esta actitud, se ganó el apodo de _"Banchou Bishounen"_ **(Delincuente Atractivo)** , tanto entre chicos y ás de todo ello, era el presidente de uno de los clubes de la academia: el [Club de Historia y Biología], el único que podía reclutar miembros desde la rama "Primaria" hasta la rama "Universitaria", incluso si los docentes deseaban, podían unirse a este, gracias a que uno de sus miembros más astutos logró ganarle una partida de ajedrez a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Viendo que faltaba un poco para la hora de desayuno, fue al baño para ducharse tranquilamente, algo de unos 10 minutos. Se cambió con las ropas clásicas de la academia, solamente que su chaqueta era larga hacia abajo, dando la apariencia de una capa, además de que tenía algunos detalles con dragones occidentales en las hombreras, estaba abierta por completo y su camisa solo estaba con el cuello desabotonado y sin doblar, todo hacía arriba. Tomó sus cosas y demás para bajar tranquilamente al comedor.

Sus padres lo estaban esperando tranquilamente. Este les sonrió levemente, mientras les daba los buenos días. Desayuno tranquilamente y se fue rumbo para la academia, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla a su madre y un apretón de manos a su padre, como siempre lo hacía.

Siempre seguía la misma ruta de siempre, contraria a la ruta común que va para la academia, ya que quería evitarse todo ese bullicio cuando se encontraba con las chicas de su centro de estudios.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Cuando iba por el parque que el siempre cruzaba en su ruta, se topó con unos seres, "un poco extraños", a punto de matar a una chica de su academia. Issei, a paso lento y sin que se dieran cuenta, se acercó a los "demonios".

\- Ya, rápido. Vamos que, después de matarla, vamos a comérnosla en pedacitos – decía uno de ellos. Los demás asintieron, regocijándose de que nadie los miraba. Sin embargo, sintieron que la temperatura alrededor bajaba, haciéndolos estremecer. Se voltearon a verlo, asustándose a sobre manera. Estos vieron al muchacho estar rodeados peligrosamente de unos kanjis en rojo carmesí y bordes negros que decían la palabra "Muerte".

\- ¿Qué creen que hacen desde horas tan tempranas, demonios renegados de pacotilla? – preguntó un sombrío Issei – Creo que no aprendieron la lección de hace un mes cuando vieron a sus demás congéneres sufrir un terrible destino ¿Verdad? – estos chillaron de miedo, ya que recordaron muy bien al humano frente a ellos y ese "espíritu maligno", como catalogaron todos los demonios renegados y seres sobrenaturales independientes, que masacraba sin piedad a los suyos. El castaño, inexplicablemente, barrió el piso con ellos y muchos otros más, quienes seguramente estarían pudriéndose en el más allá.

\- ¡Es el _"Banchou"_ de Kuoh! ¡Huyan! – gritó el que parecía ser el líder, dejando tirado al animal.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que otras cuatro personas también habían visto esto, cuatro conocidos de Issei.

\- ¿Y quien les dijo que podrían huir, pequeños demonios? – fue la voz burlona de una chica castaña de dos coletas, ojos verdes, unos lentes negros de sol y vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh. Debajo de ella, unas articulaciones de color verde esmeralda salieron para atrapar a los que se iba a fugar. Se trataba de Aika Kiryuu.

\- Seres como ustedes no merecen siquiera vivir – fue el comentario de la segunda persona, de manera muy despectiva, mientras aseguraba más a esa persona con algunos hilos que salían de su cuerpo. Era otra castaña de larga cabellera con múltiples rizos en forma de taladro, ojos azules y también llevaba el uniforme de Kuoh. Era Kiyome Abe.

\- ¡Déjenmelos un momento! ¡Les romperé la cara a puñetazos! – bramó el tercero muy furioso, un chico de cabellera negra corta, ojos cafés de contextura promedio, mientras un aura azulada lo rodeaba. Vestido con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh y tener los símbolos de dólares en sus pectorales, era uno de los _"Kouhai"_ de Issei en primer año. Hideo Nijimura **(1).**

\- ¡Cálmate, Hideo! – le habló el cuarto con calma, aunque también muy furioso por dentro con los demonios callejeros. Tenía el cabello negro en un estilo _"Pompadour"_ muy bien mantenido, ojos café y contextura promedio, a la vez que vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuoh. Era el hermano mayor de Hideo, por unos minutos, y otro de los _"Kouhai"_ de Issei: Kenta Nijimura **(2).**

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Stardust Crusaders – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure O.S.T [Departure])**

\- Oigan ustedes, yo los vi primero, así que es mi deber como su _"sempai"_ el hacerles entender a estos, por las malas – terminó de decir el castaño, haciéndoles gemir del miedo. El castaño los miró – La verdad, no soy partidario ni disfruto de golpear a personas o seres naturales indefensos como ustedes, pero ya pasaron el límite del entendimiento humano o de su orden, como quieran llamarlo – les dijo con la mirada seria – Ahora, adivinen ¿Los machacaré con que mano, derecha o izquierda? – preguntó.

\- ¿Derecha? – susurraron.

\- NO, NO, NO, NO ¡NO! – era como si el [Stand] del castaño respondiera. Estos se asustaron.

\- ¡¿Con la izquierda?! – preguntaron aterrorizados.

\- NO, NO, NO, NO ¡NO! – contestó negativamente.

\- ¡¿CON AMBAS?! – gritaron, mientras se llevaban las manos a sus rostros, aterrorizados. El [Stand] solo asintió - ¿Gritarás ORAORAORA~ al final? – hicieron una pregunta consuelo, para asegurarse.

\- YES, YES, YES, YES ¡YES! – y esto último los llenó del miedo más puro, incluso sus pobres almas estaban rogando para que su muerte sea rápida. En eso, vieron una manera de escapar de la ira del _"Banchou"_ de Kuoh.

\- ¡Te pagaremos! ¡Hemos recolectado muchos tesoros a lo largo de nuestra vida! ¡Botines que robamos de las grandes casas demoniacas! ¡Solo no nos lastimes! – suplicaron, pensando de que serían salvados con lo que dijeron: ¡GRAVE ERROR! Unas onomatopeyas empezaron a verse en el aire, las cuales decían oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..., de manera muy peligrosa.

\- Yare Yare...Son una de las mayores escorias de los demonios callejeros que he visto desde que empezamos a cazarlos – les respondió, mientras su mirada se volvía sombría – Lo que ustedes hicieron ¡No se puede pagar con sus tesoros! – y tras este grito, un aura dorada lo rodeaba, mientras que un ser humanoide de color violeta, cabellera larga negra, hombreras doradas, bufanda roja, protectores negros en los codos y guantes negros con ornamentos dorados salió del cuerpo de Issei, listo para matar a los demonios renegados.

 **\- ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAA~ -** el [Stand] empezó una violenta, mortal y veloz ráfaga de golpes que destrozaban los huesos y músculos de los demonios sin contemplación alguna. Con los golpes finales, estos fueron mandados a volar, por completo muertos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Kenta se acercó dónde estaba la palideciente chica, para tomarlo con sus manos. Como si fuera arte de magia, se recuperó de los daños internos y externos sufridos en su cuerpo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Aika, ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo a la academia? – preguntó Issei tranquilamente?

\- Por supuesto, Ise-kun – ella asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Recuerdo que antes te afectaba matar, Issei-kun – le dijo la otra castaña.

\- A ti también te afectaba, Kiyome – respondió.

\- Issei-san, usted sigue siendo igual de fuerte, pero esta vez yo quería darles una lección – le habló Hideo.

\- Tu habilidad es muy peligrosa, además de que no controlas muy bien tus poderes, aunque borrarlos del espacio-tiempo habría sido ser misericordes con ellos – le contestó – Solamente cuando veamos a alguien que tenga capacidades similares a las nuestras y se muestren hostiles contigo o los que quieres, podrás usar tus poderes, pero úsalos con moderación para que no afectes los alrededores ¿Entendido? – le sugirió. Este solo asintió.

\- Lo de bueno fue que llegamos a tiempo y ya curamos a la chica, Issei-san – fueron las palabras de Kenta. Issei solo asintió.

\- Por ahora, debemos de irnos. Se nos hará un poco tarde para ordenar todo en el club – les dijo el castaño.

\- ¿No la llevaremos a un lugar seguro? – preguntó Aika.

\- No es necesario. Ella recuperará el sentido pronto y lo mejor es evitar que alguien más trate de ver nuestros poderes o algo por el estilo. Vámonos – ordenó, mientras se daba media vuelta. La escena se detuvo en escala de grises, mientras aparecía el logo de la serie.

* * *

 **Stand Master: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Nombre: [Star Platinum]**

 **Poder Destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: C**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: A**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: A**

* * *

Así, todo ese grupo fue caminando hacia su centro de estudios. Los que estaban frente a Issei fueron junto a él, ya que los cuatro eran miembros del [Club de Historia y Biología], al igual que otros estudiantes más de Kuoh.

Siguiendo a su líder, estos pudieron llegar a tiempo al local del club, el cual se encontraba cerca al [Club de lo Oculto], siendo el edificio del club de Issei una pequeña casa, pero cuyas edificaciones principales estaban en lo subterráneo, pasando desapercibido por muchos, siendo esto un lugar lujoso con muchas comodidades, incluso con algunas más que estaban prohibidas en la academia.

De camino, se encontraron con un grupo de chicas, las cuales eran las miembros del [Consejo Estudiantil], lideradas por Sona Sitri, o como se hacía llamar en el plano humano, Souna Shitori.

\- Oh, Hyoudou-kun y su club – saludó calmadamente la azabache.

\- Souna – retribuyó el saludo el castaño.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte a ti y tu club que deben presentarse adecuadamente en la academia? Es un lugar de prestigio y lo sabes – recomendó.

\- El prestigio se lo gana con las acciones, no con un uniforme bien arreglado – respondió con naturalidad.

La heredera de la [Casa Sitri] respiraba profundamente para no caer ante Issei. Era bien sabido, en toda la academia, la "rivalidad" que tenían ambos, más que todo por las notas y después de perder una partida de ajedrez contra el vicepresidente del [Club de Historia y Biología] y mejor amigo de Issei, aunque este último terminó ganando un poco más, ya que Sona empezó a interesarse por el chico que le había ganado y la responsabilidad que conllevaba ello.

\- Solo debes seguir las reglas, Hyoudou-kun, es mi recomendación – le dijo.

\- Si nos disculpas – Issei y los demás de su club se retiraron

\- Mándele saludos a Saji-kun, por favor – le pidió la vicepresidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil], Tsubaki Shinra, levemente apenada. Issei solo asintió de espaldas.

Tanto Sona como Tsubaki empezaron a recordar los eventos que la llevaron a esto.

 _ **Flash Back. Hace un año atrás**_

 _Issei y uno de sus mejores amigos, quien sería el vicepresidente del club, fueron hacia el consejo estudiantil._

 _Sona los recibió tranquilamente, aunque, por dentro, estaba sorprendida de ver al chico que rechazó unirse al club de su mejor amiga Rias, y no venía solo. Venía con un rubio que tenía una sonrisa un poco pedante. Lo bueno era que estaba con todas sus miembros del consejo._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que les trae por acá, Hyoudou-kun? – preguntó Souna._

 _\- Sobre algunos asuntos. Sabemos que, como presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil], puedes autorizar la creación de clubes ¿No es verdad? – ella asintió ante la pregunta._

 _\- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta, Hyoudou? – fue el turno de Tsubaki._

 _\- Solo quería confirmar eso. Saji, diles el resto – comentó el castaño serio a su amigo._

 _\- Me tratas como si fuera tu esclavo personal – susurró quejándose el rubio, por completo resignado, con la cabeza gacha y con muchos gotones en la cien. Todos sintieron pena por él – Bueno, como Hyoudou dijo, Souna-san, Tsubaki-san, demás miembros del consejo, queremos formar un nuevo club. Tenemos las firmas con los miembros necesarios, además de que tenemos ese interés en común por el club que queremos formar: el [Club de Historia y Biología] – dijo – Sin embargo, queremos formarlo, con algunas excepciones – les indicó._

 _\- ¿Excepciones? – preguntaron las del consejo._

 _\- Deseamos que, tanto los miembros de la rama primaria, secundaria, universidad y personal docente se integren, si desean, al club que formaremos – esta vez fue el turno de Issei en hablar. Cabe decir que Sona quería reírse. Iba a responderles, pero justo antes de eso._

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Purple Thorns – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders O.S.T [Departure])**

 _\- Y tu siguiente línea será: Eso es imposible, Hyoudou-kun. Solo los de preparatoria pueden ser miembros de los diversos clubes ¿verdad? – le dijo Saji, con una sonrisa y señalándole socarronamente._

 _\- Eso es imposible, Hyoudou-kun. Solo los de preparatoria pueden ser miembros de los diversos clubes... – contestó la presidenta, para luego quedarse estática por completo, al saber que el rubio frente a ella le había adivinado la línea que iba a decir, mucho antes de que ella dijera algo. Las demás miembros del club se quedaron también de piedra._

 _\- Yare yare... – suspiró Issei – Siempre haces lo mismo con las personas que conoces – le dijo serio._

 _\- Conteniendo su sorpresa, y obteniendo su interés en el rubio, Sona solamente suspiró._

 _\- Si ya lo sabían, simplemente no tenían por que tomarse la molestia en preguntar – les dijo._

 _\- Es por eso por lo que vinimos con una propuesta – comentó Issei._

 _\- Sabemos que al consejo le faltan miembros y nos venimos a ofrecer como ayudantes. Y no solo nosotros, sino los que quieren estar en nuestro club – les dijo el rubio._

 _\- Lo haremos bajo un juego simple y sencillo: ajedrez, y el trato es el siguiente: si perdemos, nos tomarás a todos nosotros para el consejo hasta que terminemos los tres años de estudios, incluso podemos ayudarte en lo que desees en la universidad por otros cinco años más. Sin embargo, si ganamos, se cumplirán los pedidos anteriores que te hemos hecho ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – les dijo Issei._

 _Tanto Sona como las demás del consejo se quedaron de piedra y unas cuantas empezaron a reírse. Un reto que ya daban por ganado, ya que su presidenta era un "as" en el ajedrez y nadie, absolutamente nadie, le había ganado, tanto humanos, y seres sobrenaturales, para el desconocimiento del dúo de varones. Sona iba a responder, pero..._

 _\- Y tu siguiente línea será: Acepto el trato – fue lo que dijo Saji._

 _\- Acepto el trato – habló la presidenta del consejo con media sonrisa. Y por segunda vez, en menos de una hora, Sona se quedó de piedra. Unos kanjis morados que denotaban sorpresa rondaban alrededor de la sala del consejo._

 _Ya cansada de ello, mandó a Tsubaki a traer el tablero de ajedrez con las piezas. Cabe decir que ella suponía que se enfrentaría a Issei, ya que su colega rubio parecía ser un simple adivinador._

 _\- Saji, a mi me da pereza jugar ajedrez. Hazlo tú – fueron las palabras del castaño al rubio, mientras bebía un poco de té que le ofrecieron. Este solo asintió._

 _Tanto el rubio como la chica de cabellera corta se quedaron mirando frente a frente. La piezas fueron acomodadas. Todo estaba listo para empezar._

 _\- Te cedo el turno – le dijo el "vicepresidente"_

 _\- Que caballero – le dijo como para distraerlo. Ella empezó con el juego._

 _Y así, los dos se la pasaron jugando por más de 30 minutos, en un juego de pensamiento y raciocinio. Sona hacía sus mejores jugadas, con astucia, confiada en la victoria. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el rubio contrarrestaba cada jugada con evidente maestría en el juego, como si supiera que iba a hacer en cada movimiento. Esto la impacientaba cada vez más, como nunca había pasado en todos sus años de vida._

 _Tanto Tsubaki como el resto del consejo empezaron a buscar algún rastro de poder mágico u otro para ver si el rubio hacía trampa, pero todo era normal: era un simple humano, para su incredulidad._

 _Ya estaban por las jugadas finales y Sona ya estaba impacientándose, desesperada por ganar. Fue allí donde vio una apertura hacia el rey._

\- " _¡Te tengo!" – pensó la de cabellera corta, obteniendo la apertura dicha. A partir de ello, plantearía su nueva estrategia. Sin embargo..._

 _\- Jaque Mate – el rubio sonrió tranquilamente, mientras un simple peón derrotaba al rey de Sona._

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _Todas las del consejo, mucho más Tsubaki, se quedaron realmente con la quijada en el piso. Sona se quedó sin habla, prácticamente. El "vicepresidente" se levantó y le miró._

 _\- Y tu siguiente línea será: ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – le dijo el rubio._

 _\- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – y la incredulidad de la azabache se incrementó exponencialmente. Ella misma se fijó si hacía trampa con magia, pero se quedó más anonadada cuando vio que era un simple humano._

 _\- Creo que esto te da una lección de vida – le guiñó – Siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú. Solamente debes de superarlo – dijo con alegría._

 _\- Vendremos la siguiente semana por la autorización del nuevo club con las condiciones que dijimos, Souna – tanto Issei como su vicepresidente se iban a retirar de allí._

 _\- ¡Oye, espera! – Tsubaki iba a interceptarlos, pero, sin que se diera cuenta, se tropezó de cara. Dio un pequeño giro para caer de espaldas, cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, ella no sintió el frio suelo, sino unos brazos._

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Love – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable O.S.T Vol.02 – Good Night Morioh Cho)**

 _\- ¿Estas bien, Tsubaki-san? – le dijo uno de los dos varones. Ella abrió poco a poco sus orbes, para encontrarse con una mirada gris preocupada por ella. La cercanía entre ambos la sonrojó, como nunca había pasado antes – Me alegro de que este bien – y dicho esto, la ayudó a levantarse._

 _\- Yare yare... – susurró Issei – Vamos con los demás – le dijo al rubio. Este solo asintió._

 _\- Nos vemos y cuídense – se despidió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta del consejo, este les miró muy tranquilamente – Es verdad. Souna-san, Tsubaki-san, si sonrieran se verían más bonitas – les dijo un alegre Saji, mientras cerraba la puerta._

 _Unos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que todo fuera procesado en sus mentes. Sona recién había aceptado que había perdido. Todos, menos Tsubaki, pensaban que ella estaría triste, pero fue todo lo contrario. La heredera de la [Casa Sitri] había agachado su cabeza, para luego empezar a sonrojarse monumentalmente._

 _\- Lo encontré – susurró._

 _\- ¿Ehhh? – dijeron todas allí, menos la vicepresidenta, quien sabía del verdadero motivo de su reacción, aunque ella también estaba roja, a la vez que su corazón latía, más que todo por el cumplido._

 _\- Encontré a mi futuro esposo – se decía como para si misma, y con una sonrisa tan boba que la haría ver como una colegiala de secundaria enamorada._

 _Tsubaki, por otro lado, sintió su corazón latir más y más rápido, teniendo esa mirada que nunca había tenido: una de enamoramiento._

 _Por otra parte, Issei veía como su amigo se estremecía sin saberlo. Al parecer, se había metido en algo que ni siquiera él sabía._

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Tras recordar aquello, Sona y el [Consejo Estudiantil] decidieron ir a sus aulas de clase, aunque ella y su vicepresidenta pensaban aún en el rubio.

Después de seguir con la caminata, Issei y los demás llegaron. Una vez entraron a la sala subterránea principal, vieron que solo estaba el vicepresidente.

\- Oye, Hyoudou, usaste a [Star Platinum] nuevamente. Lo mismo de ustedes, Kiryuu-san, Abe-san, Kenta y Hideo – les recriminó el vicepresidente con un poco de enojo. Aquel rubio de ojos grises, contextura normal y que vestía el uniforme del instituto, aquel que derrotó a Sona Sitri en una partida de ajedrez y, sin saber, conquistó el corazón de hielo de la vicepresidenta de esta, Tsubaki. Ese hombre era Genshirou Saji.

\- ¿Usaste [Hermit Purple] en la televisión, no, Saji? – preguntó Aika. Este solo asintió, mientras miraba seriamente a los demás. La escena se volvió gris, mientras aparecía el logo del fanfic.

* * *

 **Stand Master: Genshirou Saji**

 **Nombre: [Hermit Purple]**

 **Poder Destructivo: D**

 **Velocidad: C**

 **Rango: D**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: D**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: E**

* * *

Saji los miraba seriamente, como si esperara una explicación ante todo ello, pero nada. Solamente uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

\- Pero si ni siquiera saqué mi [Stand] – murmuraba Hideo con confusión. Kenta le daba palmaditas en la espalda en señal de falso apoyo.

\- Yare Yare... – suspiró Issei, con media sonrisa – ¿Rossweisse-sensei ya se fue, Saji? – preguntó. este solo asintió – Ya veo – comentó.

\- Recuerda que tienes una reunión con la presidenta del [Club de lo Oculto] para delimitar los espacios entre nuestros clubes, Issei-sama – le dijo una chica recién llegada, mientras le entregaba una gorra negra rota por detrás, la cual fácilmente se podría fundir con su cabello, visera cuadrada con arco sutil y una barra de oro, la cual tenía el grabado del rostro de un dragón. La chica en cuestión era una de las más bajas de todos ellos, pero transmitía un aura de madurez para su edad. Pelo rubio de dos coletas en taladros, ojos azules oscuros como el mar y una piel de porcelana. Issei sonrió al verla, mientras tomaba la gorra y se la ponía.

\- Gracias, Ravel – agradeció el castaño. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Y por lo que tengo entendido, cuatro miembros más deben de ir, incluso sus vicepresidentes – comentó Kenta.

\- ¿Quiénes te acompañarán, Issei-san? – preguntó Hideo, con cara de querer ir.

\- Aika ¿Estarás disponible para ir? – preguntó.

\- Tengo que ir al [Club de Kendo] para coordinar los eventos del festival dentro de un mes – respondió.

\- Tan precavida como siempre, aunque yo debo de ir a mi salón para organizarlo. Después de todo, soy la [Presidenta] de tercer año y debo dar el ejemplo con puntualidad – sonrió Kiyome.

\- Bueno, eso significaría que Saji, Kenta, Hideo y Ravel me acompañarán – habló Issei – Vamos – les ordenó.

Cuando salieron en dirección al [Club de lo Oculto], Issei no podía evitar pensar ¿Cómo conoció a sus actuales amigos, siendo él alguien serio e insensible? Bueno, todo esto tiene una simple explicación, pero una que sale de toda la lógica y entra en lo sobrenatural y, por, sobre todo, bizarro.

Así como él, los chicos que le acompañaban se preguntaban lo mismo, aunque con algunas sonrisas.

Aunque, con esto, se cumple a regla cabal un dicho. Los usuarios [Stand] se atraen entre sí.

 _ **Recuerdos de Issei. Hace unos 10 años atrás**_

 _Después de que el pequeño Issei absorbiera ese disco extraño, las cosas habían mejorado y empeorado un poco más de lo normal: las calificaciones y el desempeño de Issei habían subido exponencialmente, por niveles superiores a los de sus contemporáneos, pero, a cambio, había adquirido una actitud fría, distante y pleitista, si la ocasión lo ameritaba, incluso contra personas mayores y mucho más fuertes que él. El pequeño castaño se dio cuenta que esa fuerza no era de un niño común, por lo que, un día, vio como unos brazos fornidos salieron de su interior. Esto lo asustó, pero no lo demostró a los demás, por temor a que lo tacharan de loco._

 _Debido a ese descubrimiento, se volvió más frio y se refugiaba en un columpio, cada tarde en el parque, ya que no podía hacer amigos. se había quedado solo._

 _\- Oye ¿Por qué estas triste? – fue la voz de una niña. vestía con una falda roja y blusa beige. Tenía el cabello largo negro con un peinado estilo rastas y una mirada azabache como la noche._

 _\- Puedes alejarte, por favor. No quiero que salgas lastimada – le pidió tranquilo._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó._

 _\- Aunque no lo creas, tengo un "espíritu maligno" que lastima a quienes intentan acercárseme – respondió._

 _\- ¿Un "espíritu maligno"? – susurró la niña – Sabes, te creo – le dijo con una sonrisa. Issei se quedó sorprendido – Por que también tengo uno – la menor amplió su sonrisa, mientras entraba a modo de oración._

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Fire Shaman – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders O.S.T [Departure])**

 _Issei podía ver que a la niña la rodeaba un aura roja y que el ambiente empezaba a quemarse._

 _\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – la menor alzó sus manos al cielo y de ella salió una criatura humanoide rojiza, la cual tenía la cabeza en forma de un pájaro, quien extendió sus manos. Ella sonrió al ver la cara anonadada de Issei._

 _\- Esto es…. – susurró._

 _\- Así es. Es un "espíritu maligno", como tú le dices. Hace menos de un año, de camino para mi casa, me topé con un disco extraño y, sin que me diera cuenta, se introdujo en mi cuerpo – le reveló la niña a Issei. Este se sorprendió, ya que le pasó lo mismo – Y un corto tiempo después, me di con la sorpresa que poseía un "espíritu maligno" y que nadie en mi familia lo tenía. Por eso, me decían loca, ya que siempre jugaba con las cartas del tarot – comentó – Y me doy cuenta de que eres el cuarto que tiene este poder - hizo una pausa – Como te podrás dar cuenta, yo puedo controlarlo completamente, aunque me falta sacar todo su potencial – dijo._

 _\- ¿Y como se llama este poder? – preguntó un poco sorprendido y emocionado, ya que no era el único que tenía este poder._

 _\- Yo le llame [Stand] a este poder – respondió._

 _\- ¿[Stand]? – la niña asintió._

 _\- Muy genial ¿No es así? – se jactaba, mientras el niño contestaba afirmativamente – A este [Stand], yo le puse por nombre [Magician's Red], en honor a una de las cartas del tarot: [The Magician's] – agregó - Ahora, debemos de sacar tu [Stand], ya que solo proyectas tus brazos, creo – comentó pensativa._

 _\- ¿Y como hago eso? – preguntó Issei._

 _\- Poniéndote en una situación de peligro. Funcionó conmigo y con los demás – contestó con una sonrisa burlona. La niña invocó a [Magician's Red] y lo mandó a atacar a Issei. Este, por instinto guerrero, se puso muy determinado, recordando las situaciones en las que se peleaba con los brabucones que siempre golpeaba. Del cuerpo de Issei, salió su [Stand]._

 _ **\- ORA~ -**_ _gritó el [Stand]._

 _\- Vaya, el [Stand] ya salió sin siquiera empezar a pelear. Eso quiere decir que eres alguien fuerte. Los otros con los que me encontré ni siquiera sacaron su [Stand] a la primera – dijo emocionada. Fue allí donde Issei miró a su [Stand], sorprendiéndose de la forma que era y lo imponente que se veía, para su edad – Eres sorprendente, ehhh – susurró apenada._

 _\- Es verdad, no me presenté. Soy Issei, Issei Hyoudou. Un gusto – le di la mano en señal de amistad._

 _\- Tadami, Tadami Kamo. Un placer, Issei-kun – le saludó afectiva - ¿Vamos con los demás? – preguntó._

 _\- Vamos – este asintió, muy animado en conocer a más personas con poderes similar a los de él. La escena se volvió gris, mientras aparecía el logo del fanfic._

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **Stand Master: Tadami Kamo**

 **Nombre: [Magician's Red]:**

 **Poder Destructivo: B**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: C**

 **Durabilidad: B**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: D**

* * *

 _ **Unos momentos después.**_

 _Podemos observar a Issei y Tadami conversar tranquilamente sobre los otros niños. Fueron hacia las afueras de la ciudad de Kuoh, donde había una casa abandonada en el bosque._

 _Cuando siguieron adentrándose, llegaron al mencionado lugar, donde vieron a un grupo de tres niños de su edad. Uno era un rubio de ojos grises, con un short marrón y polo rojo; la otra era una castaña de ojos verdes, con vestido blanco; y el último era un niño un año menor que los demás, quien Issei no reconoció para nada, ya que los dos primeros eran de su grado, pero no del mismo salón._

 _\- Saji, Kiryuu-san – Issei murmuró mecánicamente - ¿Y el último quien es? – susurró._

 _\- El es un año menor que tu y nosotros. Es Yukihiko Hoderi. Su familia colecciona espadas y todo eso – le dijo Tadami._

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Bolt – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure O.S.T Battle Tendency [Leicht Verwendbar])**

 _Issei y Tadami se acercaron a los tres, quienes estaban jugando tranquilamente en medio del pasto._

 _\- Aika-chan, Saji-kun, Yukihiko-kun, veo que siguen jugando desde que los dejé – les sonrió tranquila. Estos asintieron mientras se levantaban. Saji y Aika se sorprendieron de ver a Issei. Ambos sabían que había un niño distante que sacaba buenas calificaciones en su escuela – Les presento a Issei Hyoudou-kun. Así como nosotros, él también tiene habilidades especiales – informó con una sonrisa – Desde hoy, será uno de nuestros amigos – dijo._

 _\- Me presentaré nuevamente. Soy Issei Hyoudou. Un gusto – les saludó el castaño con media sonrisa._

 _\- Saji Genshirou. También es un gusto, Hyoudou – dijo el rubio de manera bastante amigable._

 _\- Aika Kiryuu. Un placer, Hyoudou-kun – le sonrió dulcemente._

 _\- Yukihiko Hoderi. Encantado de conocerte, Issei-sempai – saludó nervioso el menor de todos._

 _\- Un gusto con todos. Por lo que Kamo-san me dijo, ustedes también tienen ese poder que ella nombró como [Stand] ¿Es verdad? – estos asintieron._

 _\- Y orgullosamente, puedo decir que yo les coloqué sus nombres – dijo la mencionada – Chicos, saquen a sus [Stand] – ordenó._

 _Y los mencionados sacaron sus poderes [Stand], cada uno en una aura distinta. Saji estaba rodeado de un aura dorada: Kiryuu de una verde esmeralda; y Yukihiko de una plateada._

 _En las manos de Saji, se formaron unas viñas múltiples y espinosas de color morado, las cuales empezaron a crecer con el pasar del tiempo._

 _\- Te presento a mi [Stand], bautizado por Kamo-san como [Hermit Purple] – puntualizó – Sus habilidades es la información y adivinación. Al usar cualquier objeto con [Hermit Purple], puedo mostrar información que deseo. Además de ello, tiene otros usos versátiles en entrenamiento – comentó con una sonrisa._

 _Encima de Aika, un ser humanoide de color verde, contextura atlética, apariencia robótica en piernas y ojos, además de una armadura de color claro que lo protege y una máscara gris que cubre su boca._

 _\- Este es mi [Stand] y recibió el nombre de [Hierophant Green] – dijo la castaña – Mi [Stand] es de largo alcance, con ataques de rango, manipulación y exploración, además de alto poder destructivo de gran rango – informó._

 _Tras esto, le tocaba al menor de todos. Arriba de Yukihiko, una ser robótico con armadura occidental plateada, armado con un estoque con guarda en forma de copa, estaba levitando tranquilamente. En la frente del casco de este, tenía una joya esmeralda distintiva._

 _\- Y sempai, te presento a mi [Stand]: [Silver Chariot]. Su habilidad es tener un ágil y preciso control de estoque – le dijo el pequeño niño con muchos ánimos._

 _Po último, Kamo sacó a su [Stand], [Magician's Red], con una sonrisa y poniéndose junto a los otros niños._

 _\- Y como ya sabrás, este es [Magician's Red]. Su habilidad es generar un calor que se puede comparar al de los infiernos mismos. Los fuegos simples no pueden conmigo – alardeó._

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _Issei estaba sorprendido por las habilidades únicas que tenía cada [Stand]. Sin duda, este día era muy interesante._

 _\- ¿Y cuáles son tus habilidades, Hyoudou? – preguntó Saji, curioso._

 _\- Todavía no tiene nombre, pero si sé que siempre destrozaba todo lo que encontraba a mi paso sin que me diera cuenta, además de que siempre me protegía, incluso detuvo una bala con sus dedos cuando un maleante que me disparó por proteger a un perrito – les dijo._

 _Estos se quedaron anonadados ante la información. Se encontraron con un usuario [Stand] con grandes habilidades destructivas, velocidad, precisión y demás._

 _\- Issei-kun ¿Quieres ponerle un nombre a tu [Stand] o que yo lo ponga? Eres libre de elegir – preguntó Kamo con una sonrisa._

 _\- Mejor ponlo tú. Soy malo para esas cosas – le dijo un poco apenado._

 _De su bolsillo derecho, la niña de rastas sacó un juego de cartas: el tarot._

 _\- Aunque mis papas son exorcistas, a mi siempre me llamó la atención el camino de la cartomancia y la adivinación. Por eso, tengo este juego de cartas del tarot. Que el destino elija el nombre de tu [Stand] – la niña le mostró el juego de cartas._

 _Issei eligió una carta con sumo cuidado, aunque, sin que el lo supiera, una carta se había pegado a la que él había elegido. Kamo tomó ambas._

 _\- Esto es raro. Que dos cartas hayan salido. Es una señal del destino, Issei-kun – le dijo – Tu [Stand] será conocido como [Star Platinum: The World] – puntualizó – Un nombre genial ¿No es así? – todos asintieron._

 _\- Llama a tu [Stand], Hyoudou-kun – le dijo Aika. Este asintió._

 _\- ¡[Star Platinum: The World]! – el niño dijo en voz alta._

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, New Courage – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable O.S.T Vol. 02 – Good Night Morioh Cho)**

 _Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de este, todo alrededor se distorsionó por completo, a la vez que se escuchó los sonidos de las manecillas del reloj, haciendo que toda forma de vida, animada e inanimada, se mantuviera estático y que todo alrededor se mantuviera de un color azul semi oscuro._

 _\- ¿Chicos? – preguntó, pero estos no respondían. Issei cogió una piedra pequeña y la lanzó contra Saji, aunque esta se detuvo justo a escasos centímetros de su frente - ¿Por qué todo estará detenido? – preguntó sereno. Vio su reloj análogo que su papa le compró para que viera la hora y se quedó de piedra – El tiempo... El tiempo está... detenido – susurró anonadado – Mi [Stand] puede detener el tiempo – dijo aún más sorprendido. Y fue allí donde el tiempo se reanudó por completo._

 _La piedra que Issei había lanzado chocó levemente con la frente de Saji, quien solo se sobaba un poco adolorido._

 _\- ¡Y eso por qué fue, Hyoudou! – le gritó iracundo el rubio._

 _\- He descubierto una nueva habilidad de mi [Stand] – esto llamó la atención de todos – Es como si el tiempo se detuviera por completo, pero solo por un instante – les dijo. Esto dejó impactados a todos._

 _\- ¿Detener el tiempo? – comentó Aika con sorpresa._

 _\- Puede que sea verdad, ya que si Saji-sempai tiene la adivinación de su [Stand], puede que no sea loco que Issei-kun detenga el tiempo – hizo una pausa el menor de todos – Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será acortar el nombre a [Star Platinum] – sugirió – Llámalo ahora con ese nombre, Issei-sempai – este asintió._

 _\- ¡[Star Platinum]! – y todos vieron al [Stand] del castaño, sorprendiéndose de lo fornido e imponente que era. Muy fuerte a simple vista._

 _\- Perfecto, así lo llamaremos: [Star Platinum], pero, si quieres detener el tiempo, tendrás que llamarlo [Star Platinum: The World] – le indicó Kamo. Issei asintió._

 _\- Verdad, quería preguntarles algo ¿Ustedes son los únicos que tienen estos poderes, digo [Stand]? – curioseó Issei._

 _\- Hasta ahora, y por lo que sé, sí – le respondió Kamo, para luego suspirar un poco cansada._

 _\- Yo cuando les pregunte a mis padres sobre si veían a mi [Stand], me tomaron como loco – susurró Yukihiko muy triste – Aunque mi hermana menor me cree, a pesar de que ella dice no mirarlo – comentó._

 _\- Sabemos que pronto encontraremos más que tengan nuestros poderes. Hyoudou es un ejemplo de ello – le animó Saji al niño._

 _\- Sempai – susurró conmovido. Aika tuvo que carraspear la garganta para llamar la atención de todos._

 _\- Hyoudou-kun, nosotros nos reunimos a diario en esta casa abandonada, para entrenar nuestros [Stand] y ayudarnos con las tareas de la escuela, además de apoyarnos mutuamente ¡Todos nosotros somos usuarios [¡Stand], por lo que, con nuestros poderes, ayudaremos a quienes más lo necesiten! – le dijo con una sonrisa Aika, mientras hacía unas poses medio bizarras y varoniles, siendo ella una niña, generando un gotón en la cien a todos._

 _\- Yare Yare daze – y esta fue la primera vez que Issei, aunque con una sonrisa, soltó el monólogo que lo haría conocido por muchos._

 _\- Muy bien ¡Empecemos! – fue la orden de Kamo._

 _\- ¡Si! – y todos fueron a entrenar con sus habilidades [Stand]. La escena se volvió gris, mientras aparecía el logo del fanfic._

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **Stand Master: Aika Kiryuu**

 **Nombre: [Hierophant Green]**

 **Poder Destructivo: C**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: A**

 **Durabilidad: B**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: D**

 **Stand Master: Yukihiko Hoderi**

 **Nombre: [Silver Chariot]**

 **Poder Destructivo: C**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: C**

 **Durabilidad: B**

 **Precisión: B**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: C**

* * *

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Issei recordaba todo ello con una sonrisa, los inicios de ese pequeño grupo, el cual, poco a poco, empezó a crecer.

\- Como dice Tadami, los usuarios [Stand] se atraen entre sí – susurraba Issei.

\- ¿Decía algo, Issei-sama? – preguntó Ravel.

\- Nada – respondió calmadamente.

 _ **Momentos después. [Club de lo Oculto]**_

Issei y su grupo estaban llegando tranquilamente, aunque, desde el segundo piso del lugar, una pelirroja muy hermosa estaba observándolos como llegaban. Ella solo sonrió.

\- ¿Issei-kun ya ha llegado, _buchou_ **(presidenta)**? – le preguntó una chica de cabellera oscura y cola de caballo, igual de hermosa que la pelirroja.

\- Akeno – susurró la mencionada, para luego voltear a la ventana – Si, ya ha llegado. Prepara todo para nuestros invitados matutinos – pidió amablemente.

\- Si – la chica de coleta se fue a preparar el té.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Niri no Shounen – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Original Soundtrack Phantom Blood)**

Rias seguía observando al horizonte, recordando todas las ocasiones fallidas para reclutar a Issei a su club. Lamentablemente, todos sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que el joven, a pesar de que ella y Akeno, literalmente, se le insinuaron de las maneras más provocativas posibles, Issei no se sintió para nada provocado o excitado, algo que realmente las dejó en shock. Es más, inclusive les dijo que no tenían que caer tan bajo para llamar la atención de un hombre, dejándolas por completo descolocadas.

A partir de ese evento, ambas, en especial ella, querían meterlo a su club, pero de allí se enteraron de que el chico había formado un nuevo club, siendo él el presidente. Tras enterarse de ello, fue donde su mejor amiga, Sona, a preguntarle-exigirle el motivo de ello. Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al enterarse que había perdido una partida de ajedrez contra el que sería el "vicepresidente" del nuevo club. Se quedó aún más desencajada al ver que, tanto Sona como Tsubaki, estaban completamente sonrojadas, debido a la impresión del "vicepresidente" para con ellas.

Después de enterarse, decidió reclutarlos a ambos, no importara lo que haya pasado. Demasiado tarde, ya que Issei y su vicepresidente, Genshirou Saji, ya tenían los miembros necesarios para formas el club, incluso algunos más.

Cuando fue la presentación, a regla cabal, del club al plantel estudiantil, Rias se quedó anonadada de ver a una de su misma "clase": una miembro del [Clan Phenex], la menor de los hijos del clan, Ravel Phenex, perteneciente a la secundaria de la academia Kuoh. Tras ello, le preguntó a la pequeña rubia sobre el motivo de ello, solamente le respondió que quería disfrutar de una vida normalmente "humana", confirmándole que Issei y su club no sabían que eran demonios. Esto la alivió bastante.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Justo en eso, Akeno había hecho pasar a los miembros del [Club de Historia y Biología], haciendo que Rias volteara.

\- Hola, Rias – le saludó normalmente el castaño, junto a los demás miembros de su club. Cada uno le saludó a su estilo.

\- A tiempo como siempre, Issei-kun – comentó tranquila y con una sonrisa.

\- Si es otro de tus trucos para que quieras que deshaga mi club y me una al tuyo, déjame decirte por adelantado que no – fue su simple respuesta.

\- Eso ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repitas – le dijo - ¿No quieren sentarse? – les invitó a todos ellos.

\- Muchas gracias, Rias-sempai – dijeron algunos, como Kenta, Hideo y Ravel, quienes tomaron asiento.

\- ¿Ustedes no se sentarán? – preguntó Akeno con curiosidad a Issei y Saji.

\- Estar levantado me mantiene activo – fue el comentario del rubio con una sonrisa – Aceptaré el té con gusto – agregó.

\- Opino lo mismo que Saji – fue el simple comentario de Issei.

Rias solo suspiró. El castaño si que era alguien de pocas palabras y más insensible de lo que pensaba, aunque tenía esa caballerosidad con las mujeres que no fueran una "chillonas y molestas" como él diría. Ravel, en ese momento, al terminar su té, empezó la preguntar.

\- ¿Y cual es el asunto que debemos tratar Rias-sempai? – preguntó la pequeña rubia.

\- Bueno, como sabrán, nuevos estudiantes van a llegar y mi club es uno de los pocos que cuentan con una baja de miembros, por lo que queríamos pedirles si podrían prestarnos algunos de sus miembros, hasta que consigamos algunos que quieran ser parte del [Club de lo Oculto] – les explicó la pelirroja.

\- Como les comentamos anteriormente, les podríamos ofrecer un espacio más de nuestro club para el suyo ¿Qué dicen? – agregó Akeno con una sonrisa.

Issei miró a los miembros de su club. Rias y Akeno observaron como los chicos estaban meditándolo por completo, aunque, lo que no sabían era que se comunicaban telepáticamente, por los [Stand], quienes no salían de los cuerpos de sus [Stand Master]. Habían llegado a una conclusión.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Kokoro no Sukima – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Original Soundtrack Phantom Blood)**

\- Rias, no es por ofenderte, pero nosotros queremos seguir con nuestro club como siempre ha estado – fue la respuesta definitiva de Issei.

La pelirroja y la azabache estaban por completo resignadas, ya que ni ese "argumento legal" les había servido para acercarse un poco más a Issei y su grupo.

\- No es por no querer ayudarla, Rias-sempai, pero no entendería personas como nosotros, en el club – intervino Kenta.

\- Yo me siento más a gusto con el club y mi hermano – fue el comentario de Hideo.

\- Lo mismo digo – Ravel contestó con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Pero no pueden decirle a alguien más en su club? – preguntó Akeno para que Rias se alegrara un poco más, ya que estaba triste.

\- Lamentablemente, no creo, Rias-san. Issei y yo, así como Kiryuu-san y Kamo-san, conocemos a todos los miembros de nuestro club al pie y reverso. Ellos opinarían lo mismo que los que están acá – finalizó Saji contundentemente.

Issei, al ver las caras resignadas de las dos féminas, decidió terminar.

\- Si eso sería todo, creo que nos vamos. No queremos llegar tarde a clases – agregó sereno – Y muchas gracias por el té. Estuvo delicioso – finalizó. Los demás, imitando a su presidente, se despidieron de Rias y Akeno.

Tras salir del club de la pelirroja, todos se dirigieron hacia sus clases, aunque Issei y Ravel se quedaron conversando un poco más.

\- Creo que fue un poco frio con Rias-sama, Issei-sama – le dijo la pequeña rubia.

\- Solo fui realista, es todo, Ravel. Además, recuerda que nuestro club tiene una regla que no puede ser violada – fue la respuesta.

\- Que los miembros del [Club de Historia y Biología] deben de ser únicamente usuarios [Stand] – dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Y, muy aparte de eso, uno de los objetivos del club es saber el origen de nuestros poderes, ya que no hay fundamento científico para estos – le respondió.

\- Y mucho menos en el mundo sobrenatural, Issei-sama – contestó un poco frustrada la Phenex. Ella había averiguado de todo, pero nada le daba una respuesta concreta, incluso había entrado a los antiguos libros apócrifos del inframundo, pero no había encontrado nada sobre el origen de los [Stand].

\- Si es que hay algún artefacto que da un [Stand], como el disco que se introdujo dentro de mi cuando era niño, no me quiero imaginar si caen en manos equivocadas y todo el mal que puede provocar – habló Issei, muy serio.

\- Sería fatal si existiera alguien que rivalizara con su tiempo detenido, Issei-sama – Ravel ni quería pensar en eso.

\- Mejor dejemos de pensar en eso, Ravel. Debes ir a tus clases. Nos vemos con los demás en el club para almorzar – esta asintió ante el pedido de Issei. La escena se volvió gris y apareció el logo del fanfic.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **Stand Master: Ravel Phenex**

 **Nombre: [¿?]**

 **Poder Destructivo: ¿?**

 **Velocidad: ¿?**

 **Rango: ¿?**

 **Durabilidad: ¿?**

 **Precisión: ¿?**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: ¿?**

* * *

 **(Aquí, coloquen el Ending 01 de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Yes – Roundabout)**

 _ **En ese mismo momento. Exteriores de la Academia Kuoh**_

Sin embargo, lo que los miembros del [Club de Historia y Biología] no sabían era que, afuera de la academia Kuoh, una sombra estaba moviéndose agitadamente, a la vez que las onomatopeyas en kanjis de peligro aparecían en el ambiente.

Una silueta de una persona estaba oculta tras unos árboles, a la vez que esta sonreía de manera siniestra y extasiada.

\- Así que la academia para mujeres de Kuoh, ahora mixta... – se relamió los labios – Esto va a ser interesante. Hay mucha mujeres hermosas y deseables para ser dignas de ser tocadas por mí, antes de su muerte bajo mi yugo – sonrió con evidente locura y éxtasis – Y, al parecer, hay personas que tienen un poder similar al mío. [Stand], si no me equivoco como me dijo "ese" sujeto – y fue allí donde su risa aumentó más, hasta volverse seria – No debo preocuparme, ya que ellos no son rivales para mi [Stand], [Shadows Flames] – sentenció, a la vez que un [Stand] humanoide de sombras caloríficas se ponía a su espalda, señalando la academia Kuoh como su siguiente objetivo.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Aquí, comienza la letra del Ending 01**

 **(Podemos observar de fondo la pelea final entre Jotaro y [Heaven Ascension DIO], como si fuera una silueta)**

I'll be the roundabout  
The words will make you out 'n' out  
I spend the day your way  
Call it morning driving through the sound and  
In and out the valley

 **(En siluetas lentamente animadas, se ve cómo las flechas creadoras de [Stand] y las partes del [Cadáver Sagrado]**

 **caen por el mundo)**

The music dance and sing  
They make the children really ring  
I spend the day your way  
Call it morning driving through the sound and  
In and out the valley

 **(Ahora vemos como Issei y su grupo tratan de encontrar un razón del motivo de sus poderes, junto a sus amigos)**

In and around the lake  
Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there  
One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you  
Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too  
Twenty four before my love you'll see  
I'll be there with you

 **(Sin embargo, vemos que algo oscuro se alza sobre la ciudad de Kuoh, para luego mostrar la silueta de un sujeto con ocho alas, quien tenía una de las partes del [Cadáver Sagrado], así como otra persona, quien tenía una de las flechas creadoras de [Stand])**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos los lectores y lectoras. Si han llegado hasta esta parte, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Aquí, vengo con otro fanfic que salió de mi mente, mientras recupero mi salud y pienso un poco para los otros que tengo. Viendo un poco JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, además como algunas gameplays de los juegos All Star Battle y Eyes of Heaven, decidí hacer este fanfic crossover con High School DxD. Quería hacerlo con Fairy Tail, pero como que ya he usado mucho a Natsu en mis otros fanfics que estoy escribiendo, por lo que decidí probar en un nuevo ámbito, para ver como me va.

Este se sitúa como un final alternativo del juego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven, con un DIO que no quiere rendirse y que hará lo imposible por seguir su ambición de conquistarlo todo. Aunque no hay ningun Joestar aquí, sus voluntades se mantienen y prevalecerán. Por eso del título de este fanfic.

Ahora bien, todos dirán, por que Issei empieza con [Star Platinum The World] y no con el normal, como lo hace Jotaro en Stardust Crusaders, con simplemente [Star Platinum]. Muy sencillo. Quiero enseñarle a Issei que, por más que su detención en el tiempo no lo hace invencible por completo y que necesitará desarrollarse más, vía entrenamiento, para volverse más fuerte, así como tener el apoyo de los demás para complementar sus habilidades y las de otros. Eventualmente, dentro del desarrollo del fanfic, Issei descubrirá cómo acceder a [Star Platinum The World Over Heaven]. Además de ello, vemos como Saji obtuvo parte de la personalidad de uno de mis JoJo's favoritos, además de casanova, Joseph, con su singular frase: "Y tu siguiente línea será", un truco que funciona a la perfección contra alguien como Sona y Tsubaki.

También, agregue y agregaré muchos personajes que aparecieron, exclusivamente, en el anime y otros en relatos cortos de las novelas ligeras de DxD. Ya he hecho mención a varios de ellos, los cuales son usuarios [Stand] de [Silver Chariot] y [Magician's Red], por ejemplo.

Bueno, ahora bien, viniendo al tema de Ravel y Rossweisse, y como ambas llegaron a conocer a Issei, además de que este sepa acerca de los seres sobre naturales sin que Rias y Sona lo sepan se verá en los siguientes capítulos, eso sin contar que ambas son usuarias de [Stand]. Les daré una pista: Ravel posee un [Stand] del grupo de héroes de Diamond is Unbreakable, mientras que Rossweisse posee otro del grupo de héroes de Stone Ocean. Sus adivinaciones la hacen en los reviews.

Por otro lado, aclarando los índices **(1) y (2)** , sobre los hermanos Nijimura: Kenta y Hideo. Debo decir que son personajes que he creado. Tómenles la debida importancia a estos, ya que tendrán el debido protagonismo en el fanfic, ya que, como se habrán dado cuenta por la lectura, ambos son usuarios [Stand] por el disco y, lo más importante, estos [Stand] pertenecen a la cuarta parte del gran Araki, Diamond is Unbreakable.

Gradualmente, iré creando enemigos usuarios de [Stand], con sus obvias referencias musicales, así como la mención de algunos enemigos del mundo sobrenatural.

Y como habrán leído en el inicio, habrá tres maneras de que obtengan un [Stand]: por medio del disco [Stand], el cual contiene las personalidades de los anteriores usuarios; por una de las partes del [Cadáver Sagrado], como en Steel Ball Run; y, por último, y un clásico, por la flecha.

Eso sería todo y espero que, cualquier duda o crítica bien fundamentada, así como su opinión del capítulo, pueda estar en sus reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Siguiente Capítulo:**

 **Capítulo 001: Descubriendo**

 **Pd: ¿Estarían de acuerdo con que Issei tuviera los poderes de Ddraig, o ya sería muy OP? Comenten si estarían de acuerdo o no, además de sus fundamentos correspondientes.**

 **Pd2: Si desean leer un fanfic crossover de Starcraft con Fairy Tail, pueden pasar a leer "El Templario Dragon". Les agradará. No se arrepentiran. Espero su apoyo allí también. Lo mismo con "Redención y Salvación"**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos. Cuídense.**


	2. Capítulo 001: Descubriendo

Antes que todo, quiero decir muchas gracias. No pensaba que el fanfic iba a tener esta aceptación por parte del público, ya que, en un fandom crossover entre JoJo's y DxD no es muy común que digamos. También de decirles que tengo un nuevo Twitter, el cual podrán acceder entrando a mi perfil de FanFiction, solamente dándole un simple click. Síganme por allí y sabrán cómo van las actualizaciones de los fanfics y de muchas más cosas que me pasarán en el futuro 😊

Ahora bien, muchas gracias a todas las personas que le dieron su favorito y su respectivo follow.

Con lo de la duda que tuve en el prólogo, he de decir que he decidido no darle la [Booster Gear] a Issei. Con lo que pienso para él, creo que su [Stand], por completo evolucionado, será más que suficiente (Y los que seguimos fielmente a Araki y sus obras, sabemos que [Star Platinum The World Over Heaven] puede alcanzar una evolución más. Si no lo recuerdan, pregúntenle a Giorno y su [Gold Experience "Réquiem"]). Además de ello, estoy pensado meter el [Hamon] (Por supuesto, agregaré algunas propiedades más a este poder, para que afecte en demasía a los seres sobrenaturales, ya que hace efecto más en vampiros), y algunas propiedades a los que sean elegidos por las partes del [Cadáver Sagrado].

Esta vez, responderé los reviews en el inicio.

\- Nechroz: Muchas gracias por tu review. De verdad, gracias por el cumplido. Siento que este fanfic puede mejorar más e ir para rato, además de que estoy inspirado. Y tienes mucha razón, un par de incrementos le quitaría todo el sentido a un desarrollo de Issei. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Sonic: Thank you very much for your review. I'm glad you liked this fanfic. I'll see you in the next chapter.

\- Brolyvanhellsin: Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Como ya dije arriba, no le daré la [Booster Gear], ya que, con su [Stand], será más que suficiente. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Jair d: Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. De verdad, aprecio mucho tus palabras, ya que tu fuiste la inspiración a escribir este fanfic, tras leer tu crossover de JoJo's con Boku no Hero Academia. Y sí, cada disco [Stand] tiene la personalidad de su anterior dueño (Issei-Jotaro, Saji-Joseph, Aika-Kakyoin, Kamo-Abdul, Yukihiko-Polnareff y así sigue la lista). Este Issei es más sociable que Jotaro, pero a la vez más centrado e inteligente que el mismo, denotando que los discos [Stand] pueden mejorar o empeorar las cualidades de los que han tomado como usuarios. Pensaba darle a [Star Platinum The World Over Heaven] desde un inicio, pero de allí dije que no, ya que sería demasiado OP para mi gusto, aunque si quería proseguir con la doctrina OP que tenía Jotaro (siempre fue un puto amo el nieto de Joseph, como un Like a Boss) lo habría dejado en el anterior, pero decidí mejor ponerle [Star Platinum The World], ya que, así, este tendría dos etapas evolutivas más. Lamentablemente, no le pondré el [Booster Gear], ya que los [Stand], de por sí, son muy fuertes (no en nivel destructivo a gran escala, pero si en global. Ejemplo, el [Stand] de Pucci, [Made in Heaven] y su maldita aceleración del universo entero. Nadie en DxD te hace eso y nadie lo pararía, literalmente. Solamente alguien que detenga el tiempo multiversal, como lo hace [The World] y [Star Platinum The World], o que tengan un manejo del clima, como los es [Weather Report], o que nulifiquen la causa y el efecto, como lo es [Gold Experience Réquiem], o, incluso, que retrocedan en el tiempo "explotándolo", como lo es [Killer Queen Bites the Dust], pueden detenerlo/asesinarlo). Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Kamencolin: Thanks for your good words, men. I'll keep up it and upgrated more fast when I have some time. See you in the next chapter.

\- Autor godz: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Debo decir que es la primera vez que leo algo parecido a lo que me acabas de escribir. Además de eso, tu comentario me valió para decidirme que Issei no tenga la [Booster Gear], aunque todavía estoy viendo quien sería el portador de esta (aliado o enemigo), pero eso sí, es muy probable que haya una guerra entre usuarios de Longinus vs usuarios de [Stand], como que también puede haber una nueva facción: [Humana], con usuarios [Stand], [Hamon], [Spin] y algunos descendientes de héroes unidos contra las demás facciones, haciéndose respetar y no ser utilizados por los demás (Puede que haya uno que otro aliado que esté inmiscuido con esta nueva facción, como algunos ángeles, demonios y caídos, pero que cuenten con un [Stand], siendo esto uno de los "deseos" de Jesucristo: que humanos, ángeles y demonios estén unidos y se comprendan-perdonen entre sí). Por lo de Saji, ya lo tenía planeado, aunque, si lees bien el opening, te darás cuenta del numero de chicas del rubio. Y, reitero, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- UltronFatalis: Muchas gracias por el review. De verdad me agradan las palabras que has escrito (Espero que mires más JoJo's :D ) Por otro lado, si miras un poco las gameplays de [Eyes of Heaven], te darás cuenta de que la [Booster Gear] no será necesaria, ya que, incluso, no importa cuantos [Boost] se haga, puede [Sobrescribirse la realidad] y estos desaparecen como si nada. Por otro lado, sobre la resistencia humana: pienso hacer algunas modificaciones a las partes del [Cadáver Sagrado] para que esto no sea impedimento, además del entrenamiento con [Hamon]. Great Red y Ophis no intervendrán mucho (la segunda lo querrá, pero no podrá, ya que Issei, al sobrescribir la realidad, la mandará a "chingar" como dicen). Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Joke Dagger: Thanks for your words, dude. I'm sorry, but Issei'll have only a [Stand], not Ddraig and, as consecuence, the [Booster Gear] and the [Balance Breaker], because I want focus in [Stand] powers, as I said above in the previous reviews. With [Star Platinum The World], [Star Platinum The World Over Heaven] and one evolution more, that's enought. I'll use the parts of [Holy Corpse] to increase their power and other uses, like more speed, destructive power, durability and more things for theyself. (If you saw in Youtube or played [Eyes of Heaven] in a PS4, you know about [Holy Corpse] chosen). For your second suggestion, I don't combine two groups (Devil group and [Stand] group), because I prefer keep them as they are now, but It's probably what they'll be a allies for fighting against powerful enemies in determinated moments. As an advance, Issei and his group won't integrate DxD to the reasons explain above this. I hope see you in the next chapter.

Ahora sí, empecemos con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure y los de High School DxD no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Solo uso los personajes y la trama para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Leyenda:**

\- Yare Yare daze: Conversación entre personas y seres sobrenaturales

 _\- Yare Yare daze: Pensamientos de personas y seres sobrenaturales, así como el relato de flash back._

 **\- Yare Yare daze:** Conversación de [Stand] y técnicas del [Stand]

\- " _Yare Yare daze": Pensamientos dentro del flash back, así como nombramiento de apodos y menciones especiales._

\- [Yare Yare daze]: Nombramiento de lugares importantes, cargos y demás.

* * *

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hope's Way**

 **Temporada 01: Una ciudad nada común**

 **Capítulo 001: Descubriendo**

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas, después de la reunión de Rias con Issei. Era de noche en las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh. Unas cuantas chicas del tercer año habían salido un poco más tarde de lo normal, ya que tuvieron algunas cosas que hacer.

\- Creo que Kiba-kun me miraba de manera especial – decía una.

\- Sabes que es uno de los imposibles ¿Por qué mejor no te fijas en Issei-kun? – preguntó la otra.

\- Es un poco frio, dicen algunas. En cambio, Kiba-kun es cálido – sonrió como fan enamorada.

\- Tu no cambias. Yo prefiero a Issei-kun, será frío, pero es genial, además de que es un caballero cuando lo tratas bien y no eres una mujer bulliciosa y molesta, como el diría. Incluso hace unas poses demasiado geniales, al igual que los demás miembros de su club, con su clásico "Yare Yare daze" – dijo con alegría, mientras hacía la pose "Jotaro". Ambas se rieron de esto.

Y así, las dos siguieron conversando amenamente sobre los dos varones más populares de la academia.

Sin embargo, lo que ellas no sabían era que una silueta oscura los seguía: llamas negras viajaron por las sombras hacia ellas.

\- Oye ¿No sientes calor? – pregunto una.

\- Tienes razón – respondió, mientras se daba un poco de aire con las manos.

Sin que ellas supieran, unas llamas negras de sombras las rodearon por completo, empezando a quemarlas, por dentro, hasta la muerte misma.

Trataron de gritar, llamar auxilio a voces, pero las llamas y el calor destrozaron sus gargantas. Intentaban respirar, inhalar un poco del compuesto de la vida, pero esta, a través de las llamas negras, perdían toda esperanza. Murieron por asfixia y con órganos internos quemados.

Una vez que las llamas y el calor se deshicieron, la silueta se esclareció con la luz de la luna. Un hombre con una sonrisa siniestra, relamiéndose los labios, estaba extasiado: esta noche, iba a "cenar".

* * *

Opening 01 – Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town **(Opening 01 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) (Las letras en negrita son el desarrollo del opening)**

 **(Bajo el cielo nocturno, encima de una pequeña casa dentro de los terrenos de la academia Kuoh, podemos ver a un grupo de 18 personas, todos liderados por Issei. Muchas luces de distintos colores, además de símbolos de estrellas los iluminan y ambientan. Este grupo alza sus dedos índices derechos hacia arriba)**

 **(Luego, muchos lugares representativos de Kuoh empiezan a mostrarse en modo de siluetas, a la vez que las siluetas de estas personas empiezan a ir de un lado a otro)**

 **(Al final, la cámara empieza a viajar desde la atmósfera, hasta enfocar la ciudad de Kuoh, para luego aparecer las letras: "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hope's Way", en kanjis japoneses)**

Surechigatteku kao no nai shisen

 **(Observamos a un pequeño Issei buscando respuestas del poder -extraño que obtuvo, mirando las señales)**

Mune no ana ga kaetetta nichijou

 **(De allí, pasa el tiempo, donde podemos ver a un intrigado Saji, quien solamente miraba serio todo a su alrededor. Cinco sombras estaban bajo él)**

Kyoukai nante naku deau atarimae no kimyou u-yeh

 **(Ahora, pasamos a un grupo de cuatro chicos, amigos de los mencionados arriba, en lo que parecía ser una oficina, observando las fotos de algunas personas)**

 **(Una imagen cobró vida, donde mostraba a una chica castaña de coletas con forma de taladro, mientras posaba a lo JoJo's, junto con un grupo de cinco personas más)**

Itsumodoori no asa ga uwattsura de warau

 **(Ahora, pasamos a otro grupo de seis personas, liderado por un chico de peinado con forma de "Pompadour", posando también a lo JoJo's)**

Shoutai fumei no mama ni hikareau mystery

 **(Ahora, vemos a Ravel Phenex y Rossweisse, buscando pistas de los poderes [Stand], todo bajo la indicación de Issei, para luego ver a la cámara y posar a lo JoJo's)**

Hajimari mo iwazu jitto hisonderu

 **(Aparece Issei, quien solo caminaba tranquilamente, a la vez que alzó su mirada al cielo. [Star Platinum] aparece en su espalda, empezando a detener el tiempo en regulares intervalos)**

Kono machi no dokoka

 **(Todos los usuarios [Stand] que pertenecen al grupo de Issei empiezan a aparecer, mientras caminan a su manera y saludando a la cámara)**

Dakedo kyou mo joujou ni monku nanka iiatte

 **(Issei aparece al final, saludando tranquilamente a la cámara, mientras [Star Platinum] empieza a destrozar la pared que está detrás de él. Los demás usuarios salen de ella. Una vez que el último salió, la pared se reparó por sí sola)**

Nichijou o odoru crazy noisy bizarre town

 **(Y al final, podemos ver como el castaño, junto con su grupo, observaba, desde una montaña, la ciudad de Kuoh)**

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente. Salón de clases de tercer año.**_

Kiyome estaba sentada en su pupitre, tranquilamente, mientras esperaba clases. Sin embargo, fue abordada por dos chicas de su mismo año, además dos de las más populares de la academia.

\- Kiyome-san ¿No podrías decirle a Issei para que te integraras por un pequeño tiempo a nuestro club? – le pidió una pelirroja: Rias Gremory.

\- Solo será algo temporal, hasta que encontremos los miembros necesarios – siguió la otra chica, Akeno Himejima.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Something is strange – Sword Art Online II Original Soundtrack Vol.01)**

\- Yare Yare dawa – suspiró cansada, mientras cerraba los ojos. Las dos chicas veían a un Issei versión femenina, al decir casi el mismo monólogo que hacía el castaño – No creo que sea posible, tomate, coleta – respondió cansinamente con los apodos que le había colocado desde primer año a ambas, mientras trataba de ser lo más amable posible – Todos en el club estamos más que contentos con nuestro actual estatus – hizo una pausa – Además – y fue allí donde abrió sus ojos, peligrosamente, mientras unos Kanjis de Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh... aparecieron a su alrededor, denotando el alto riesgo que eso conllevaba – Si tratan de acosar a Issei una vez más con alguna treta, sea legal o ilegal, me aseguraré de hacerles entender, por las malas – les dijo amenazadoramente. Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, unos hilos se estiraron por debajo de las dos, como si fuera una especie de trampa.

\- ¡No eres quien para amenazarnos! – respondió airadamente la pelirroja. Sin embargo, Akeno posó una mano en el hombro de la Gremory, calmándola.

\- Creo que ya entendimos el punto. No era necesario que te pusieras agresiva, Kiyome-san – le dijo tranquilamente.

\- Me alegra ver que hay alguien con cerebro entre las dos – comentó de la misma manera, calmando las tensiones entre las tres chicas - Si no tienen nada más que decir, quiero descansar un poco antes de que llegue el profesor – les despachó, mientras ponía sus pies encima de la mesa, para descansar, a la vez que se ponía un gorro, muy similar al que siempre llevaba Issei. Las dos se retiraron a sus pupitres, sabiendo que, con ella, era un caso perdido. Sin embargo, antes de que se dieran vuelta, tropezaron con los hilos extendidos y se cayeron de cara en seco. Algunos que estaban allí les ayudaron a levantarse. Kiyome esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Obviando todo esto, pasaron unos 10 minutos más. El profesor había llegado con malas noticias: dos alumnas del salón habían sido encontradas muertas en algunas calles exteriores de la academia. Las causas del fallecimiento, aún no esclarecidas por completo, eran que algo las había asfixiado desde dentro, ya que había algunos órganos quemados, en especial la garganta y el útero, sin presentar ningún forcejeo o agente patológico externo que las llevara a esta repentina muerte.

Esto acongojó a todos, pero llamó la atención de Rias y Akeno. Ellas suponían que esto era la obra de algún demonio callejero que quería aprovecharse de alguna jovencita, ya que no había otra explicación para que el útero fuera quemado en pos de borrar cualquier evidencia. Ya se encargarían de él en la noche.

Sin embargo, Kiyome, a pesar de estar estoica, tenía una intuición de estas repentinas muertes. Algo le decía que esto no era producto de simples demonios callejeros, sino de algo más.

 _\- Usuarios [Stand]_ – pensó con la mirada muy seria.

Con un poco de astucia, mando un mensaje a todos los del [Club de Historia y Biología], club a la que ella pertenecía, para una reunión en la hora de almuerzo.

 _\- No sé quien seas, pero pagarás por matar inocentes_ – se decía a sí misma con determinación – _¡Yo y mi [Stone Free]_ _te acabaremos!_ – puntualizó.

Sin que ella supiera, ese sujeto estaba observando la academia Kuoh desde lo lejos, con una sonrisa maléfica, por uno binoculares. La escena se vuelve gris y sale el logo del fanfic.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **\- Stand Master: Kiyome Abe**

 **Nombre: [Stone Free]**

 **Poder Destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: C**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: B**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: A**

* * *

 _ **Time Skip. Una semana después**_

Tras estos terribles eventos, otros más sucedieron en la academia Kuoh. Otras tres chicas, pero esta vez de primer año, habían muerto por los mismos síntomas de las fallecidas del tercer año.

Rias y su grupo, así como Sona y su grupo, decidieron intervenir, ya que esto no era una causa "humana", por decirlo así. Decidieron intensificar sus rondas nocturnas y buscar a los demonios callejeros que hacían esto. Por ello, se habían reunido en la sala del consejo estudiantil en la hora de almuerzo.

\- Creo que hemos descuidado mucho la vigilancia sobre nuestro territorio, Sona – comentó con preocupación la pelirroja.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pista de lo que pueda pasar, Rias? – preguntó su amiga de la infancia.

\- Ninguna que pueda ser de utilidad, incluso Akeno, torturando a todos los demonios renegados que encontramos, no pudo sacar nada – le respondió frustrada.

\- Ufufufufu... Si que disfrute haciéndolo – comentó la chica de coleta muy sádicamente. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien.

\- Tenemos que indagar si esto es obra de un grupo de otra facción. Los [Ángeles Caídos] son uno de los más sospechosos – comentó Tsubaki como sugerencia. Estas aceptaron lo dicho, ya que estaba dentro del rango de posibilidades.

\- Mandaré a Kiba y a Koneko en un grupo para que investiguen parte de la ciudad. Yo y Akeno nos encargaremos de otra parte – fue la idea de Rias. Sona también propuso lo mismo.

Justo en eso, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Tsubaki fue a abrir la puerta, para luego sonrojarse a sobremanera. Frente a ella, estaba Saji, quien había venido a traer algunos papeles para que fueran autorizados por Sona. Junto a él, estaba Kenta.

\- ¡Yo! Tsubaki-san – saludó con una sonrisa el rubio - ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó.

\- Creo que... – iba a terminar de responder, pero Saji se le adelantó y pasó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como pedro en su casa – No pueden entrar – finalizó con un gran gotón en la cien y una risa nerviosa. Kenta se estaba riendo de pena ajena.

Sona, al verlo se sonrojó monumentalmente, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, para no verlo.

\- ¡Yo! Sona-san, Rias-san, Akeno-san y demás miembros del consejo. Veo que están en una reunión privada – comentó tranquilo el rubio.

\- ¿Qué les trae por aquí, Saji-kun, Nijimura-kun? – preguntó la presidenta del consejo.

\- Venimos a entregar estos papeles con los reportes del club, además de unos cuantos pedidos que Issei-san solicita con urgencia, Sona-sempai – dijo Kenta.

\- ¿Dónde podemos colocarlos? – preguntó Saji. Sona le indicó en el escritorio principal.

\- Saji-san ¿Podría preguntarle algo? – le habló Kenta, obviando a las demás - ¿Usted piensa que las muertes de estas chicas podrían ser de causa natural? – preguntó. Las demás estaban escuchando atentamente.

\- Te puedo asegurar algo. No es de manera natural – aseveró – Algo oscuro se oculta en la ciudad. Llámame loco, pero creo que es así, aunque casi podría sonar que lo que diré es sacado de un manga de ciencia ficción – respondió, como fingiendo no saber sobre lo sobrenatural – Si alguien tuviera el poder de asfixiar y quemar desde adentro, sería algo genial, en la mente de un asesino. Borras la evidencia, quemando las huellas dactilares y listo, te mueves por donde quieras y sigues matando, asesinando solo por el puro éxtasis de sentir bajo tu control a las víctimas – hizo una pausa – Ahora bien, pongámonos en el lugar del supuesto asesino, ya que, obviamente, vendría por más, además de que su patrón de ataque son solo chicas jóvenes, deseables y con cuerpos exuberantes ¿Cuál es uno de los pocos lugares que cumplen con ese requisito? – le preguntó.

\- La academia de Kuoh – respondió Kenta. Iba a continuar con su respuesta, pero Saji se le adelantó.

\- Y lo siguiente que dirás será: Pero Saji-san, creo que sería imposible. Hay muchos policías que están custodiando la academia, por lo que es uno de los más seguros de la ciudad ¿verdad? – le dijo, mientras le señalaba con los dedos.

\- Pero Saji-san, creo que sería imposible. Hay muchos policías que están custodiando la academia, por lo que es uno de los más seguros de la ciudad – dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que el rubio, dejándolo anonadado por semejante exactitud. Las chicas estaban en el mismo estado.

\- Recuerda, Kenta. Debes de estar siempre un paso por delante de tus rivales y pensar como ellos, no importa la situación, sea académica, amorosa, social, etc. Toda la vida humana se resume a la "Battle Tendency" **(Tendencia de Batalla)** – respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras hacia una pose genial, como lo haría Joseph Joestar en sus tiempos de juventud.

\- ¡Usted es genial, Saji-san! – el _"Kouhai"_ le admiraba más.

\- Es por qué yo, Genshirou Saji, he experimentado un sinfín de situaciones desde que era un niño. Por eso, yo siempre ando un paso por delante de mis rivales. Eso incluye a Hyoudou – respondió.

Cabe decir que, tanto Sona como Tsubaki, estaban sonrojadas a mas no poder por todo el discurso y el planteamiento que Saji había realizado. Sin siquiera conocer al asesino, ya había ideado un _"Modus Operandi"_ de este y los siguientes movimientos que haría. Las demás miembros del consejo le miraban por completo admiradas, volviéndose sus fans, sin que este lo supiera. Ahora entendían el motivo por el cual su presidenta había perdido en ese juego de ajedrez.

Rias y Akeno habían escuchado de la astucia y previsión del vicepresidente del [Club de Historia y Biología], pero esto ya pasaba sus límites. Si Issei representaba la inteligencia fría, Saji era la astucia. Daban las gracias de que ambos no fueran demonios y tuvieran las piezas de [Rey] y [Reina], respectivamente, ya que serían un dúo muy poderoso y ganarían muchos [Rating Game].

\- Creo que ahora si nos vamos. Nuestra pequeña charla llamó la atención de todas las presentes – comentó el rubio.

\- Disculpa, Saji-kun – le habló una sonrojada Tsubaki - ¿No quieres dejar tu club y unirte al consejo? Tu inteligencia nos vendría muy bien y tendrías más comodidades de las que piensas – le propuso. Sona agradecía mentalmente lo dicho por su vicepresidenta, aunque también se sintió ofendida por ser menospreciada en inteligencia. El rubio se llevó la mano al mentón.

\- Lo siento, pero tendré que rechazarlo. Por más que considere a Hyoudou como un rival, es mi mejor amigo y lo siento como si ya fuera de la familia – respondió.

\- Una pena – respondió acongojada. Sin embargo, el rubio se acercó y le acarició gentilmente la cabellera. Ella le miró sorprendida.

\- Bueno, no es como si no fueran a vernos, de todas maneras ¿Amigos? – le tendió la mano.

\- Amigos – respondió animada la chica. Al menos, era un primer paso, mientras se daban un apretón de manos. Fue allí donde la azabache de cabellera larga sintió algo del rubio, como si una corriente eléctrica cálida recorriera su cuerpo, pero, a la vez, le rechazaba, como si fuera un némesis de ella.

Justo en eso, tocaron la puerta. Saji la abrió, con la autorización de Sona. Un joven de cabellera albina corta, ojos miel y contextura musculosa, portando el uniforme de la academia, además de tener una sonrisa serena, estaba frente a ellos.

\- Saji, Kenta, Issei me manda a llevarlos al club – les dijo.

\- Vaya, pero si es el estudiante de primer año que vino de intercambio desde Alemania, Verner von Stroheim **(1)** – comentó Rias tranquilamente.

\- Las del [Consejo Estudiantil] y las del [Club de lo Oculto], pero que combinación para más interesante – saludo un poco rudo el joven, quien medía 1.78 metros.

\- Greato daze – susurró Kenta, mientras se hacía un facepalm.

\- Lo mejor será irnos para no incomodar a las damas – intervino Saji, ya que algunas de ellas querían darle una lección al chico alemán. Miró la hora de su reloj análogo - ¡OH MY GOD! ¡NOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO TARDE! – gritó al cielo de una manera cómica, generando un gotón en la cien a todo - Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Vámonos, Stroheim, Kenta – les dijo el rubio. Estos aceptaron.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, The Earth's Fate – Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack Disco 1)**

Una vez que se fueron, en los pasillos, el trio empezó a caminar tranquilamente.

\- Saji, he hecho una exploración por varias partes de la ciudad. Hay otras mujeres más que han muerto por los mismos síntomas que las de acá – le informó.

\- Lo que me temía – susurró Kenta.

\- Encontré a una de ellas a punto de morir. La traje inmediatamente al club sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera los [Demonios] que custodian la ciudad – le dijo, haciendo referencia a Rias, Sona y sus grupos.

\- [The Fool] sí que es muy versátil para llevar a las personas por el aire – susurró Saji, para luego mirar al del peinado en forma de "Pompadour" – Ya sabes que hacer, Kenta – este asintió, mientras se iba corriendo al local del club.

\- Nos informarás más luego de todos los detalles – le dijo al alemán.

\- Entendido – respondió. En eso, la pantalla se volvió gris, mientras que aparecía el logo del fanfic.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **\- Stand Master: Verner von Stroheim**

 **Nombre: [The Fool]**

 **Poder Destructivo: B**

 **Velocidad: C**

 **Rango: D**

 **Durabilidad: C**

 **Precisión: D**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: C**

* * *

 _ **En esos mismos momentos. Con Ravel.**_

La pequeña rubia de coletas iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia, de camino al club. Decidió ir a la sala de profesores, ya que, tal vez, Issei le pediría que vaya a buscarla. Aprovechando la distancia, decidió hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, recordaba los eventos que la llevaron a conocer a Issei y a su grupo de amigos.

 _ **Recuerdos de Ravel. Hace tres años atrás. Mansión Phenex - Infierno.**_

 _En la mansión de una de las casas más prestigiosas, el [Clan Phenex], se estaba produciendo una discusión entre hermanos, ya que, en el último [Rating Game], la menor de los [Phenex] había tenido un desempeño muy por debajo del promedio, y eso que estaba con la pieza del [Obispo], la cual aumentaba su desempeño mágico._

 _Ante la insistencia de su hermano mayor, Riser, el siguiente heredero; el líder del clan, en otras palabras, el padre de ambos, decidió sellar los poderes de Ravel y mandarla al mundo humano para que "reflexione" sobre su debilidad. Su madre, en una muestra de pena por su pequeña hija, le mandó algo de dinero y sellos de teletransporte y de ilusión para ciertas necesidades, por si las dudas, todo esto a escondidas de la familia. Ravel se abrazó con su progenitora y la enviaron hacia el mundo de los humanos._

 _Una vez llegó al mundo humano, se asentó en la ciudad de Kuoh. Buscó un hotel de clase media, ya que el dinero que tenía le alcanzaba para vivir por dos semanas completas. De allí, ella tendría que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo y estudiar en una de las escuelas del lugar._

 _Caminando un día, tranquilamente, había encontrado unos gatitos, que estaban jugando alegremente, cerca de unos tachos reciclables. Ella trató de unírseles, pero estos, por completo asustados, saltaron hacia algunos depósitos. En un movimiento de uno de ellos, un disco había caído. Ella no le tomó la importancia debida al inicio, pero algo le llamaba la atención de ese disco. Por curiosidad, lo tomó. Sin embargo, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, el disco fue levitando hacia ella y se insertó en su cabeza._

 _Fue allí donde un sonido brusco llamó su atención. Cuando volteó, unos demonios renegados sedientos de sangre estaban frente a ella, listos para matarla. Ella, si es que no tuviese sus poderes desactivados, los mataría fácilmente, pero como estaba sin estos, lo único que le quedaba era escapar. En esos momentos, sintió el miedo, como nunca. No podía moverse. Trataba de hacerlo, pero algo había cambiado en ella: el miedo cada vez la embargaba más._

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Evolution – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable O.S.T Vol.02 – Good Night Morioh Cho~) (A partir del 01:26 hasta lo que resta)**

 _Sin embargo, recordó todos los momentos que vivió con su familia, en especial como el [Obispo] de su hermano mayor. Las humillaciones que le hacía pasar y todas las vejaciones que intentó hacerle._

 _Ya cansada de todo ello, queriendo destrozar a esos simples demonios, les miró de frente._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué debería de tenerles miedo?! – habló muy seria, mientras los demonios rugían, tratando de intimidar a su víctima - ¿Acaso tengo que estar rogando a los demonios, estar rezando como los humanos comunes lo harían o si quiera, pedir ayuda a mi padre o el desgraciado de mi hermano, cuando sé que ellos serían los primeros en usarme como carne de cañón para sus beneficios? – preguntó al aire – ¿Por qué siquiera pensaría en huir despavorida mientras ruego al cielo y al infierno por mi bienestar? ¿Por qué habría la posibilidad de pensar en que prefiero ir a buscar un baño mientras viene mi mes, en vez de salir de este aprieto? – comparó - ¡No, señor! ¡Debería ser al revés! ¡Yo tengo que dar el primer paso en todo! – sentenció._

 _Ravel, sin que se diera cuenta, empezó a ser rodeada de un aura verde, mientras sus cabellos se alzaban levemente, como si tuvieran vida propia._

 _\- Ya no tendré más miedo, ya no más ¡Ya nadie se burlará más de mí! – gritó al cielo._

 _En eso, una criatura verde pequeña salió de su cuerpo. Se asemejaba mucho a una tortuga con pico, y cola larga y modelada, con una espiga en la cabeza. Tenía dos ruedas y dos brazos pequeños._

 _Ravel se sorprendió de ver al ser que salió de ella, mientras este le observaba, como esperando una orden._

 _\- ¿Qué eres? – susurró – ¿Una nueva clase de poder que salió de mí? – preguntó._

 _Antes de que hiciera algo, los demonios renegados se lanzaron contra ella. Ravel se estaba preparando con esa criatura que salió de ella, lista para contrarrestarlos._

 _Sin embargo, justo siquiera de que le atacara, se escuchó un grito poderoso e imponente._

 _ **\- ¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAA! ~**_ _\- los demonios renegados salieron volando, con los órganos por completos destrozados y pedazos de carne salidos en distintas direcciones. Ravel pudo ver a un ser humanoide, el cual salía de un chico castaño con uniforme escolar, hacer esto._

 _ **\- ¡[Red Bind]**_ _! – una chica de la misma edad terminaba de quemar los restos de los demonios, con un fuego mucho más infernal que los que hacía su hermano, o, más bien, el fuego que generaba aquel otro ser humanoide con cabeza de pájaro. Los demonios muertos fueron reducidos a cenizas. La rubia cayó de rodillas, aún con su nuevo poder activado. Issei y Kamo la observaron._

 _\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el castaño._

 _\- Escuchamos alguien gritar a lo lejos y vinimos tan rápido pudimos – siguió la chica. Fue allí donde se dio cuenta – Issei-kun, mira – le señaló._

 _\- Es verdad, es una usuaria [Stand] – susurró sorprendido._

 _\- ¿[Stand]? ¿Qué es eso? – dijo un poco anonadada, ya que aún estaba intimidada por el ser humanoide que aún estaba encima del castaño._

 _\- Tal parece que no lo sabe – dijo Kamo._

 _\- Primero, debemos ver que está bien – Issei se acercó a Ravel – Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y como obtuviste a tu [Stand]? – preguntó calmadamente._

 _\- Trata de calmarte un poco. Puede que todo esto conlleve un poco de shock, pero creo que debemos ir paso a paso – fue la sugerencia de la usuaria de [Magician's Red]._

 _\- Soy Ravel... Ravel Phenex y solamente sentí curiosidad por un disco que se insertó en mi cabeza como si nada – respondió como pudo, ya que tenía la intuición de que ambos sabían mucho de ese nuevo poder. Issei y Kamo se miraron, asintiendo. Al parecer, era el mismo caso que ellos dos y el resto de amigos que tenían._

 _\- ¿Qué hacías acá? Esta zona es una zona de seres sobrenaturales, en especial, un territorio de demonios vagabundos – comentó el castaño._

 _\- ¿Cómo un humano sabe de los demonios? – preguntó incrédula la rubia._

 _\- Sabemos de muchas cosas, todo por unos amigos – comentó sereno._

 _\- Esa pregunta nos hace deducir que eres un demonio ¿Estamos en lo correcto? – preguntó Kamo. Esta asintió._

 _\- Yare Yare daze – suspiró cansado el castaño, ante lo obvia que fue la rubia._

 _\- Pero esta chica no parece ser un demonio común y corriente, menos uno vagabundo – fue el turno de Kamo._

 _\- Bueno, era una miembro del [Clan Phenex] – respondió con tristeza._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó, si es que nos permites saber? – preguntó Issei._

 _Ravel decidió contarles todo desde un inicio. Su debilidad en el clan y cómo, por ello, la excluyeron, exiliándola al mundo humano. Kamo estaba visiblemente molesta, pero Issei mostraba serenidad, aunque, por dentro, estaba también furioso con el padre y hermano de Ravel._

 _\- Ahora ¿Dónde estás viviendo? – preguntó Kamo._

 _\- En un cuarto de hotel alquilado. No es mucho, pero tengo algo – respondió._

 _\- ¿Y por que no vives con Issei? – preguntó. El castaño se volteó a ver a la que sugería esto, quien solo tenía una sonrisa un poco maliciosa._

 _\- Oye, espera – le llamó la atención Issei – No eres quien para decidir por mí. Yo soy quien toma las decisiones. Ya tengo a Saji molestándome y tomando decisiones que no quiero tomar – respondió serio._

 _\- No quiero incomodar, además de que solamente quiero que me aclaren el tema de este poder – dijo la rubia._

 _\- Yare Yare daze – susurró Issei, mientras se acomodaba su gorra – Tu, tampoco te adelantes a los hechos. Así seas una exiliada o ya no tengas tus poderes mágicos como demonio, eres una mujer que necesita ayuda. Mi casa será tu casa y podrás estar el tiempo que desees – hizo una pausa – Y descuida, no incomodas. Mis padres seguramente te aceptan rápidamente, conociéndolos – puntualizó, mientras rodaba los ojos._

 _\- Además de ello, está el tema de su [Stand] – prosiguió Kamo._

 _\- Explícale tú, detesto desperdiciar el aliento – dijo Issei._

 _Y así, tras una explicación clara y concisa, Kamo le explicó el poder que tenía, bautizado como [Stand] por ella, y la manera como lo obtuvo, aunque también conllevó a un ligero cambio de personalidad. Podría ser para bien o para mal, no se sabía. Ravel se había dado cuenta que sus miedos y su modo de superar las cosas se había enfatizado más que antes, atribuyéndole esto al disco que se insertó en su cabeza._

 _\- Muy bien ¿Sabes que poder tiene tu [Stand]? – preguntó la chica de rastas._

 _\- No lo sé -respondió con duda la rubia._

 _\- Trata de que tu [Stand] golpee una pared – sugirió Issei._

 _Ravel aceptó, mientras fue a una pared cercana. Mandó a su [Stand] a golpear una de las paredes. Un Kanji grande se creó en la pared, para luego, en menos de un segundo, un sonido agudo empezara a escucharse por todo el lugar, en forma de ecos de sonido. El sonido era tan agudo que hacía que Issei y Kamo se taparan los oídos._

 _\- Para a tu [Stand] – fue el pedido de la chica de rastas. Ravel, como si lo hiciera de toda la vida, ordenó a su [Stand] parar esto._

 _\- Pero que [Stand] más interesante – comentó sereno Issei – Manejar las ondas de sonido como si fueran ecos – agregó._

 _\- Una habilidad que se puede aprovechar, con la estrategia adecuada – siguió Kamo, para luego sonreír - ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? ¿O prefieres que yo le ponga nombre? – preguntó animada._

 _\- Yo prefiero elegir su nombre – dijo Ravel, desanimando a la azabache – Así que domina el sonido, como si fueran los propios ecos... – susurró – Ecos... ¡Eso es! ¡Lo llamaré! – Ravel vio por completo a su [Stand] y se dio cuenta que este tenía un pequeño y diminuto número uno en su espalda – ¡Lo llamaré [Echoes Act 01]! – el [Stand] gruñó en alegría._

 _\- [Echoes Act 01]. Un nombre vistoso para un [Stand] que maneja el sonido – puntualizó Issei._

 _\- Muy buen nombre – siguió Kamo – Por ahora, vamos con el resto de nuestros amigos, para poder presentarte a ellos. También son usuarios [Stand]. Te llevarás bien con todos. De allí, Issei vendrá contigo a tu departamento para recoger tus cosas y que te hospedes en su casa – habló. Ravel asintió con una sonrisa. Estaba por completo feliz, ya que, sin siquiera desearlo, había hecho amigos, unos que, a una buena vista, si eran buenas personas, aunque con personalidades un poco distintas._

 _\- Yare Yare daze – susurró el castaño, con media sonrisa, al ver a la rubia feliz, sin esa mirada triste en su rostro._

 _ **(Fin del OST)**_

 _ **Fin de los recuerdos de Ravel**_

Tras esos eventos, la rubia se integró a la familia Hyoudou con facilidad. Los padres de Issei la aceptaron rápidamente, conmoviéndose del gesto de su hijo en ayudar a alguien del extranjero que no tenía techo, según la "mentira" que el castaño les dio a sus progenitores.

Posteriormente, en secundaria, se unió al [Club de Historia y Biología] de la academia Kuoh, presidida por Issei y conformada por sus demás amigos, quienes eran usuarios [Stand], así como ella. Además de ello, entrenaba los poderes de su [Stand] con los demás, llegando a evolucionar este hasta su tercera forma: [Echoes Act 03], haciéndola alguien versátil en el combate, debido a que podía cambiar a las tres formas de su [Stand] para cuando lo requiera. Por, sobre todo, aprendió a congeniar mucho con Issei, ya que ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo algunas cosas en común y complementando sus habilidades de batalla. A pesar de lo que decían de él en la academia, ella sabía muy bien que Issei era serio, pero, si lo conocías mejor, tenía una amabilidad y gentileza increíbles, llegando, incluso, a gustarle eso de él.

Con una sonrisa, terminó de recordar todos los eventos que la llevaron a esto.

\- ¿Terminaste de soñar despierta, Ravel-san? – preguntó una fémina, mayor que ella. La chica se sobresaltó, para darse cuenta de una chica de cabellera larga peliplatina y ojos azules como zafiros, además de una belleza innegable.

\- Rossweisse-sensei, Issei-sama solicita nuestra presencia en el club. Parece ser que sucedió algo interesante – comentó la rubia un poco ya más repuesta.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con un usuario [Stand]? – preguntó. Esta asintió – Entonces vamos, no quiero hacer esperar a Issei-kun por nada del mundo, además de que me prometió que me iba a llevar a una de esas tiendas donde venden todo barato – comentó con alegría.

\- ¿Hasta ahora, no entiendo como Issei-sama aceptó eso? Fácilmente, podría decirse que sería una cita – lo dijo con un poco de celos.

\- Solo se lo pedí de manera amable y el accedió – respondió amigable – No sin antes decir "Yare Yare daze" – susurró cómicamente, para luego serenarse - Bueno, mejor vamos.

\- Si – contestó la rubia, mientras ambas se daban vuelta e iban en dirección al club. La escena se volvió gris y apareció el logo del fanfic.

* * *

 **\- Stand Master: Ravel Phenex**

 **Nombre: [Echoes Act 01 – Act02 – Act 03]**

 **Poder Destructivo: E – C - A**

 **Velocidad: E – D - B**

 **Rango: B – B - C**

 **Durabilidad: B – B - B**

 **Precisión: C – C - C**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: A – A – A**

* * *

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Bolt – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency [Leitch Verwendbar])**

Issei, en ese momento, estaba esperando a los demás de manera muy tranquila, sentado en la mesa que le correspondía, mientras observaba que Kenta estaba curando a la chica que Verner había traído con [The Fool].

Justo en eso, tocaron la puerta.

\- Issei-kun, soy yo – dijo una chica.

\- Pasa, Aika – le respondió. Tanto la castaña, quien venía junto a Yukihiko y Kamo, entraron. Tras ellos, vinieron Saji, Verner, Hideo, Ravel, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Momo Hanakai, Ruruko Nimura y uno de los sensei de la academia, quien dictaba artes marciales, Tanmon Momochi. Los tres últimos habían aceptado unirse al grupo, debido a que ellos también eran usuarios [Stand], siendo Momo y Ruruko dos chicas que, al estar enamoradas desde niñas de Saji, no dudaron en unirse al [Club de Historia y Biología], rechazando la proposición de Sona para integrarse al [Consejo Estudiantil], generando aún más que la susodicha tuviera más rivalidad con Issei. La cámara se enfocó en todos, de manera global, mientras kanjis, los cuales, en letras verdes, decían la palabra "Llegaron", apareció alrededor de la escena.

\- Todo indica que casi todos estamos aquí – dijo Kamo con una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad ¿Y como va el estado de la chica, Kenta-san? – preguntó Ravel.

\- Ya esta mejor. Solo está dormida – respondió el mencionado. El sensei de artes marciales se acercó a la chica y le tomó el pulso.

\- Tienes razón. Su pulso permanece estable y fluido. No habrá problemas en que se despierte pronto – afirmó.

\- ¿Los demás vendrán, Gen-chan? – preguntó Momo Hanakai con tranquilidad.

\- Déjame ver - y dicho esto, Saji sacó su celular y vio varios mensajes – Momozono-san me dice que está en los preparativos para un concierto esta noche y una firma de autógrafos, aunque ella se fijará si hay alguna anomalía con su [Stand] – hizo una pausa, mientras observaba otro – Scarlett Feraud-san **(2)** me comenta que tiene una reunión con su familia y, que ni bien termine, viene para acá, o, si llegamos a una conclusión, que le avisemos por mensaje y ella patrullará su zona – dijo.

\- Su habilidad es muy eficiente – fue el comentario asertivo de Hideo.

\- Tienes razón. Ella y su [Stand] son muy fuertes – añadió Kamo.

\- Otra que me envió mensaje es Francesca Zeppeli-san **(3)**. Me dice que anda revisando la zona marina de la ciudad y que le avisáramos cualquier cosa – les comentó.

\- Su [Stand] es de tipo marino, aunque igual, debemos ir a apoyarla. Con estos posibles casos de que el asesino sea un usuario [Stand], todo puede pasar – comentó Kiyome, preocupada por su amiga.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Justo en eso, la chica que Kenta había curado estaba despertando de a pocos. Todos prestaron su atención a la chica, quien miró para todos lados.

\- ¿En donde estoy? – preguntó un poco mareada aún.

\- Descuida, te encuentras en la academia Kuoh. Mi amigo te encontró al borde de la muerte y te trajo para que te diéramos los primeros auxilios ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Issei. Ella asintió levemente sonrojada, algo que incomodó a algunas que estaban allí – Pregunto nuevamente ¿Estas bien? – repitió al ver que la chica andaba anonadada viéndolo.

\- Ehhh... si – susurró – Muchas gracias por ayudarme – fue su respuesta – Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba siendo ahogada por algo muy caluroso, como si fuera fuego, pero no podía ni ver este. De allí, sentí como mi sangre ardía y varios de mis órganos vitales eran destruidos – hizo una pausa – Ahora que recuerdo antes de quedarme inconsciente, se aparecieron tres sujetos, diciendo que tenían que ir hacia un lugar que no recuerdo bien, para ver más [Stand] o como se llame, y que luego atacarían a tres lugares, pero lo que si recuerdo bien era que iban por chicas bonitas – finalizó.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, mostrando este estado según sus personalidades, aunque algunos se tragaban su sorpresa para analizar fríamente la situación, pero algo si era claro: no era solo un asesino, eran tres y todos ellos eran usuarios [Stand]. Tenían que intervenir, más que todo para saber el origen de estos poderes, y si todos estos eran como les pasó a ellos: por medio de un disco.

Iban a hacer algunas preguntas más, pero la chica empezó a retorcerse del dolor.

\- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ruruko.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Clash – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders O.S.T. [Departure])**

Sin embargo, en ese momento, la chica empezó a llorar sangre, mientras su risa se volvía más sádica y su mirada empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

 **\- ¡¿Quién habría pensado que me encontré con usuarios del mismo poder que tengo?!** – dijo con voz macabra, a la vez que, de sus orejas, salía un ser humanoide hecho de sangre, con dos protuberancias en su frente en forma de cuernos, ojos amarillos, complexión musculosa, además de que, en sus manos, estaban lo que parecía ser unas ramas y los símbolos de muchos ojos abiertos alrededor de todo su cuerpo **– Y lo bien que me la pasé con esta estúpida mujer, violándola con dos amigos más hasta el cansancio ¡¿Cómo se atreven a interferir cuando la íbamos a matar?!** – un aura maligna rodeaba al [Stand]. Con sus manos, atravesó la cabeza de la chica, matándola al instante, algo que dejó sin aliento a gran parte del grupo **– No importa que me maten, ya que este no es el [Stand] completo, sino una de las 20 partes que controlo** – siguió con su monólogo. Issei sacó su [Stand], al igual que Kenta, quien estaba con una mirada llena de ira absoluta.

\- ¡[Crazy Diamond]! – gritó, mientras un [Stand] humanoide de estatura alta salió del chico, de revestidura plateada (casco corintio y armadura) que se extiende por gran parte de su cuerpo, además de unos cables que unen la parte superior de su cabeza y de su espalda, junto con muchos adornos de corazón que estaban en la armadura plateada. Su carne era de color rosa chicle, dando la apariencia de membrana. El [Stand] rugió de furia.

 **\- ¡DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! ~ -** todos los impactos fueron veloces y destructivos, pero no tan precisos. Esto fue aprovechado por el enemigo, quien esquivó los ataques, por poco.

\- ¡Pero que...! – Kenta se quedó estático al ver que su ataque no había funcionado por completo.

\- ¡Pudo esquivar los ataques de [Crazy Diamond]! – susurró sorprendida Kamo.

\- ¡Esos puñetazos iban a su máxima velocidad, unos 300 km/h! –comentó anonadado Verner.

\- ¡Aniki! **(Hermano mayor)** – Hideo estaba preocupado por su hermano.

\- ¡Si se trata de velocidad, yo podré! ¡[Silver Chariot]! – Yukihiko sacó su [Stand] y empezó a atacar a una gran velocidad, incluso superando a la de [Crazy Diamond]. Con un gran control de estoque, el [Stand] plateado atacaba con todo lo que tenía, pero, así como con Kenta, ningún ataque funcionaba - ¡Maldición! – susurró encabronado, al ver que seguía como en el inicio.

\- Es un [Stand] muy fuerte, incluso para esquivar los estoques de [Silver Chariot], quien es igual de veloz que [Star Platinum] – dijo Aika.

 **\- ¡Ja! Son unos simples novatos ¡¿De qué te sirven tener [Stands] poderosos y de corto alcance sin mucha mayor precisión?! ¡¿Ehhh?!** – se burló de Kenta. Este gruñó – **Nunca podrán hacer nada contra mí, Makoto Yorata (1a) y mi [Emission Control], mocosos** – se jactó. Sin embargo, fue tan idiota de decir su nombre, en su momento de victoria.

\- ¡[Star Platinum: The World]! – el castaño detuvo el tiempo rápidamente, mientras unas ondas distorsionaban el espacio-tiempo y las manecillas del reloj sonaban – No importa si te hago preguntas, ya que fuiste tan idiota de decir casi todo, incluso tu nombre, maldito bastardo – habló muy serio y molesto – Ahora, tengo 5 segundos para destrozarte por completo ¡Por lo que te haré sentir parte del dolor que pasó esta pobre víctima tuya! – fue su sentencia. [Star Platinum] se fue para el ataque.

 **\- ¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAA! ~** \- [Star Platinum] empezó a realizar una serie de ataques precisos, veloces y destructores, como si fuera a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando sin piedad y misericordia contra el [Stand], quien no sabía que estaba siendo machacado. Después de terminar, volteó, como ignorando a su víctima.

\- El tiempo vuelve a reanudarse – dijo el castaño de manera muy varonil posible, mientras hacía volver a la normalidad todo, a la vez que las manecillas del reloj sonaban en avance. El [Stand] enemigo salió volando contra la pared, generando un pequeño cráter en este, ya que la pared era roca pura debajo de la tierra. Todos voltearon a ver como Issei estaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Detuvo el tiempo – susurraron todos. El [Stand] destrozado miró con terror al castaño.

 **\- ¡Tú...! definitivamente eres muy peligroso, demasiado peligroso para mi gusto** – dijo, para luego reírse – **Será divertido matarte ahora que tengo una idea de tu habilidad, la más terrorífica que he visto hasta ahora: ¡Detener el tiempo universal!...** – siguió burlándose **\- Prepárate para tu muerte** – y dicho esto, desapareció.

\- Yare Yare daze – susurró Issei, mientras volteaba a ver a todos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Réquiem – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST [Destination])**

Kenta estaba reponiendo los daños que la chica había sufrido, con la esperanza de que viviera, pero, lamentablemente, había fallecido. Todos tenían la mirada ensombrecida.

\- Issei-sama, Kenta-kun – susurró Ravel acongojada, al ver a una víctima de los poderes [Stand].

\- No se preocupen. Mi [Crazy Diamond] puede restaurar lo que sea a su estado anterior – Kenta entraba en estado de negación, mientras sostenía a la chica muerta – Por favor, despierte. No nos haga esta broma – pidió con ligeras lágrimas. Saji le puso una mano al hombro – Señorita – susurró, mientras el rubio le negaba, serio.

\- Aunque los humanos y los seres sobrenaturales somos seres que destruimos para sobrevivir, de entre todos nosotros, tienes el poder más bondadoso y humano que existe, Kenta – le dijo, como consolándolo.

\- Sin embargo, cuando la vida se extingue, no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo. Sin importar el [Stand], sin importar la magia que se use, no puedes hacer que la persona vuelva a ser la misma de antes – siguió Kiyome. Ravel escuchaba atentamente esto, ya que era cierto. No importaba si podías revivir nuevamente por las [Evil Pieces] a un humano o ser sobrenatural para volverlo demonio, no podías volverlo a como era antes. Era una espada de doble filo: una bendición o una maldición.

\- Esta señorita tenía una vida normal, como cualquier persona. Como todos, tenía una familia, amigos y personas queridas. A pesar de ser víctima de un usuario [Stand], o una futura víctima de algún demonio renegado, pudo avisarnos de lo que ella pudo escuchar. Es algo que hemos de valorar – fue el turno de Rossweisse.

\- Makoto Yorata, con su [Stand], tiene por víctimas a muchos y quien sabe cuantos más habrá matado, sin saber donde estarán sus cadáveres – prosiguió Aika.

\- Asesina sin razón. Es su pasatiempo. Seguirá haciéndolo hasta el final de sus días. Y ahora, sus siguientes víctimas son más chicas inocentes y, en especial, nosotros – sentencio Issei.

\- Al final, seremos nosotros quienes riamos, maldito asesino – susurró una furiosa Ruruko, con venas en su frente, mientras los cabellos de Momo Hanakai tomaban vida propia y revoloteaban muy amenazantemente, expresando su estado de ánimo.

\- ¡Unos malditos cerdos como esos no merecen vivir! – fue el grito de Hideo, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

Todos vieron a Kenta acomodar a la chica en el sofá del club, para luego mirar al grupo.

\- Issei-san, Hideo, chicos, yo protegeré la ciudad y a todos, pase lo que pase – aseveró.

\- No lo harás solo, Kenta-kun. Tus amigos estamos para apoyarte en lo que sea – fue el turno de Yukihiko en darle su apoyo, mientras sacaba a [Silver Chariot]. Todos asintieron, mientras unas auras de diversos colores los rodeaban, sacando a sus [Stand]. La escena se volvió gris, mientras aparecía el logo del fanfic.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **\- Stand Master: Kenta Nijimura**

 **Nombre: [Crazy Diamond]**

 **Poder Destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: D**

 **Durabilidad: B**

 **Precisión: B**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: C**

 **\- Stand Master: Makoto Yorata (Referencia al compositor de ACDC, Malcolm Young)**

 **Nombre: [Emission Control] (Tomado como referencia de la canción de ACDC: Emission Control)**

 **Poder Destructivo: B**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: A (0 – 5) (km)**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: A**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: D**

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de Kuoh**_

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Revival of Darkness – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders O.S.T [Departure])**

Mientras esto se desarrollaba, muy lejos de allí, en un pequeño callejón de mala muerte en la ciudad de Kuoh, un grupo de tres personas estaban reunidos.

\- ¿Y como te fue? ¿Lograste matar a los testigos? – preguntó uno de ellos a Makoto, el dueño del [Emission Control]. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos negros y vestía con ropa casual. Este negó.

\- Eres el más incompetente e idiota del grupo, eso que tienes un [Stand] muy fuerte – fueron las palabras del dueño de [Shadows Flame], mientras este sacaba a su [Stand].

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir, imbécil? – preguntó amenazante el mencionado sacando un cuchillo.

\- Inténtalo, mequetrefe – respondió en el mismo tono.

Fue allí donde un [Stand] en forma de la calavera de un hombre lobo salió de la primera persona que preguntó a Makoto. Sin embargo, lo más resaltante de todo eran las manos, o garras, con largas y filosas uñas. Con una velocidad superior a la de los dos usuarios [Stand] que tenía en frente, les cortó parte de sus carnes, provocándoles heridas. De allí, los sostuvo de sus cuellos y los botó con fuerza contra muchos tachos de lata viejos.

\- Recuerden quien es el jefe aquí, caballeros, por lo que les sugiero calma y compostura. No quiero volver a sacar a mi [Blood Hands] ¿De acuerdo, Joji Enta, Makoto Murata? – esto último lo preguntó en un tono de ultratumba.

\- Está bien, Daisuke Murata – respondieron a regañadientes, aun queriéndose matar entre sí.

\- Bueno, seguiremos con nuestros planes. Makoto, irás al concierto que la Idol Momo Momozono dará hoy en el centro. La matarás con los que controlas – ordenó. Este se relamió los labios, sabiendo que la tendría para él solo y que la mataría sin contemplaciones después – Joji, tu irás y causarás un alboroto en la academia Kuoh. Trae a las más bonitas para gozárnoslas y matarlas – este también se relamió los labios.

\- ¿Y tú irás dónde? – preguntó Joji.

\- A las playas. Son lugares ideales, además de que hay algunos descampados donde podré hacerlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta – sonrió con malicia.

\- Eso es perfecto – dijeron los otros dos.

\- Entonces, vámonos. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Las mujeres más bonitas de Kuoh estarán bajo nuestro control y morirán por nuestra mano – los otros dos asintieron ante las palabras de su líder.

 _\- Mejor que no me haya tocado en la academia. No quiero volver a toparme con ese maldito que puede parar el tiempo_ – pensó Makoto con leve temor.

Sin embargo, sin que Joji y Makoto supieran, dos siluetas estaban observando el progreso del trio de asesinos. Uno de ellos tenía una flecha, la flecha creadora de [Stand].

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Academia Kuoh.**_

Todo el grupo estaba por completo pensativo, ya que los recientes eventos los obligaban a actuar rápido, si es que no querían que nadie saliera lastimado, en especial civiles.

\- Escúchenme, debemos prepararnos – les dijo Kamo.

\- Al parecer, nos estamos enfrentando a usuarios [Stand] de largo rango y la academia es un lugar que ellos atacarán, tarde o temprano – siguió Saji, por completo serio – Otro de los lugares, pienso yo, será donde este Momozono-san. Es un lugar donde puede haber chicas – argumentó.

\- Y no te olvides de las playas. Estamos en verano y es un lugar concurrido por muchas mujeres – agregó Tanmon con seriedad.

\- Muy bien. Nos dividiremos en tres grupos – ordenó Issei – Yo, Saji, Kamo, Aika, Yukihiko y Verner nos quedaremos para cuidar la academia Kuoh – luego, miró a Kenta – Kenta, tu liderarás el grupo 2. Junto a Hideo, Ravel y Momo irán a donde está Momozono. Mandaré un mensaje a Scarlett para que valla rápidamente al lugar - estos asintieron, mientras se juntaban – Por otro lado, Kiyome, tu irás de líder junto Ruruko, Tanmon y Rossweisse. Den alcance a Francesca. Mandaré mensaje a Arnold **(4)** para que vaya a su posición – estos asintieron, mientras observaban a la castaña – Vayan con cuidado – mandó.

\- ¡Si, Issei / Issei-san / Issei-kun / Issei-sama! – dijeron todos, mientras partieron.

 _ **Unas horas después. Academia Kuoh. Club de lo Oculto.**_

Rias estaba pensando en cómo podía rellenar sus demás piezas, ya que, al ser un [Rey], estaba en la obligación de hacerlo. Quería a Issei y a Saji, ya que, ultimadamente, había aprendido a que no era necesario tener un gran poder, sino la mente y la manera correcta de usar tus limitantes para mejorar cada vez más. Eso representaban ambos.

Sin embargo, Sona también estaba interesada en hacerlos sus piezas, ya que le faltaban pocas, a diferencia de ella, quien todavía tenía las ocho piezas de [Peón], un [Obispo], una [Torre] y un [Caballo] disponibles. Suspiró cansada.

\- ¿Aún sin saber qué miembros reclutar, _Buchou_? – preguntó Akeno.

\- Akeno, sabes que ya tengo a mis candidatos, pero, al parecer, estos se muestran bastante reacios a unírsenos – comentó triste.

\- Desde un inicio, ya era así. Aunque Yuuto-kun y Koneko-chan están dentro, es un poco triste ver que no hay más personas que alegren nuestros días – dijo con los ojos ensombrecidos.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Anguish – Bleach OST 03)**

Justo en eso, Koneko entraba a la sala principal, mostrando su siempre estoica expresión.

 _\- Buchou_ , acaban de salir dos grupos del [Club de Historia y Biología] con rumbo indeterminado – le dijo. Esto sorprendió a ambas. Kiba había llegado también.

\- Issei-san y un pequeño grupo se ha quedado en su club, aunque no he notado nada raro en sus movimientos, _Buchou_ – le informó.

¿Porqué Rias los había mandado a ambos a vigilar a Issei? Sencillo, ya que se le hacía un poco raro que el castaño tenga una vida simple y común, siendo este un humano normal. Tenía la intuición de que Issei ocultaba algo, al igual que su grupo, quien solo aparentaba ser un club normal, así como ellos. Solamente el tener a una chica de otro clan demoniaco y a una [Valkiria] de la [Facción Nórdica] eran motivos más que suficientes para sospechar de ellos.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que pronto se desarrollaría un evento que marcaría sus destinos, para siempre.

 _ **Por otro lado. Afueras de la academia.**_

Joji Enta había llegado, por completo cambiado con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, ya que, a pesar de su edad, aún aparentaba ser alguien de preparatoria. Por dentro, se reprimía de no ir por alguna chica bonita, hacerla suya y matarla, ya que había mucho "material" para ello, y lo estaba viendo ahora mismo.

\- Te enteraste, Issei-san fue al [Club de lo Oculto]. Tal parece que Rias-sama le propuso nuevamente para ser miembro de su club, pero este le rechazó. Es tan genial – lo habló una chica con cabellera azabache corta de primer año con corazones en los ojos, ya que estaba esperanzada de que el castaño le observara si quiera.

\- Issei-sama es alguien tan genial quien es el único que tiene la potestad de rechazar a las grandes _Onee-sama_ y de también ser alabado por todos los hombres de la academia – comentó otra del mismo año, con cabellos castaños largos. Joji escuchaba atentamente todo esto. Al parecer, ya tenía un punto fijo de su cacería.

\- ¿Así que el [Club de lo Oculto]? - se dijo a si mismo, para luego acercarse a las chicas, fingiendo ser un personaje cualquiera – Disculpen, señoritas. Me presento, soy Joji Enta. Por casualidad escuché su conversación y me dio curiosidad algo ¿Dónde es el [Club de lo Oculto]? Soy nuevo y no conozco el lugar – comentó amable. La cordialidad que Joji aplicó surtió efecto en ambas chicas.

\- Oh, está en el edificio abandonado que ves por allá, a unos 300 metros, adentrándote un poco en los bosques de la academia. Si deseas, puedo llevarte – le dijo la azabache con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Sería un placer que una chica tan linda me acompañe – respondió "amablemente", mientras le brindaba el brazo. Ella sonrió ante el gesto caballeresco de Joji.

Una vez que ambos se fueron, la azabache volteó a ver a la castaña, dándole una mirada como diciéndole que ya encontró galán. Esta negaba divertida, mientras se iba para su casa.

Lo que no sabía era que Joji se reía maléficamente por dentro, sabiendo que, antes de ir por las _Onee-sama_ , se divertiría un ratito con una incauta.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Cerca de una hora después.**_

En los bosques alrededor del [Club de lo Oculto], una chica estaba tirada cerca de unos árboles. Al otro lado del lugar, Joji se había regocijado por completo, ya que había "comido" el postre, antes de los platos principales.

Kamo, quien había recibido ordenes de Issei de vigilar la academia, estaba caminando tranquilamente por esos bosques.

\- ¡Pero qué!... – susurró anonadada, al ver el estado de la chica – Oye, despierta – le dijo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Le tomó el pulso, alegrándose de que estuviera viva – Está en peligro – dijo, sudando frio, para luego fruncir el ceño - ¡[Magician's Red]! – invocó a su [Stand]. Con una simple orden de la joven, este creo lo que era una "Cruz Ansada o Cruz de Ankh" – Con este "Detector de vida", detectaré si el [Stand] enemigo se ha infiltrado en la academia. Solo debo estar en su rango para detectarlo – comentaba para sí misma.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Tatakai Tatakae – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable OST Vol.1 Good Morning Morioh Cho~)**

Cerrando los ojos, la joven se concentraba cada vez más para detectar una señal de vida [Stand]. Fue en eso que sintió algo.

\- ¡Por allí! **¡Red Bind!** – el [Stand] lanzó un lengüetazo de fuego a modo de látigo, partiendo varios árboles en el proceso. Una sombra se escondía en los matorrales.

 **\- ¡Necesito calor!** – y un [Stand] humanoide de sombras caloríficas salió de su escondite, el cual tenía la apariencia de un hombre envuelto en llamas, dando oportunidad a su usuario de escapar.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era un [Stand] y es del que asesinó a las chicas de la academia! – sentenció - ¡Pagarás por matarlas! **¡Crossfire Hurricane!** \- y de la boca de [Magician's Red], una "Cruz de Ankh" salió directo en señal de impacto contra el [Stand] enemigo. Este trató de contrarrestar el calor, pero la energía calorífica de [Magician's Red] era mucho mayor por demás.

 **\- Necesito calor, calor humano –** susurró, mientras que, por las sombras, mandó energía calorífica que entrara por alguno de los orificios de Kamo, para hacerla entrar en calor y derrotarla fácilmente. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta, rodeándose con el fuego de su [Stand].

 _\- Así que ese el método como mata a sus víctimas. Hace entrar el calor a sus cuerpos por las sombras y las somete sin la necesidad de intervenir el mismo. Se nota que es un [Stand] de rango A –_ pensaba analíticamente la joven - ¡Ahora ya sé tu truco, maldito! ¡Mi [Magician's Red] te exterminará! – bramó, mientras respiraba calmadamente y concentraba sus energías en los puños de su [Stand]. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que su contrincante actuara. Este, al ver la oportunidad, y pensando de que la chica se había rendido, atacó.

 **\- ¡Necesito calor humano!** – gritó, mientras se abalanzó. Mala decisión.

\- Sabes, mi [Magician's Red] es especialista en espacios abiertos, donde puedo usar todo mi poder. Sin embargo, también puedo usar mis poderes en espacios cerrados y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias al ¡Hamon! – y [Magician's Red] se imbuyó de una energía que aumentaba su calor a niveles completamente exponenciales, más que todo en sus puños. A centímetros del [Stand] enemigo, Kamo se posicionó en modo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, junto a su [Stand], para empezar con su ataque especial - **¡Crossfire Overdrive!** – y en una ráfaga de ataques con sus puños, a una velocidad que casi igualaba a [Crazy Diamond], [Magician's Red] empezó a golpear el [Stand] enemigo sin contemplaciones. A cámara lenta, parecía que varios puños conectaban contra la cabeza hasta los pies, de manera aleatoria y consecutiva. La ronda de golpes destrozaba por completo al [Stand] enemigo, quien se volvió sombras aleatorias en el suelo. Kamo vio con satisfacción como el [Stand] se perdía poco a poco. Sin embargo, este empezó a juntarse en el suelo y generarse una cabeza.

 **\- ¡No puedo creer que una mocosa como tu me haya ganado! Sin duda eres bastante peligrosa, y peor con esos dos calores que creaste de tu [Stand] y, el más horrendo, ese que usaste al respirar** – le dijo el [Stand] – **Juro que yo, [Shadows Flame] te matará, desgraciada –** le amenazó.

\- Antes de que eso pase, mi [Magician's Red] te eliminará. Prepárate para el golpe final – lo decía, mientras se alistaba.

 **\- No lo creo. Como dicen por allí, tengo mucha carne que disfrutar y hay dos premios jugosos aquí muy cerca. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, usuaria de [Magician's Red]** – y dicho esto, [Shadows Flames] desapareció rápidamente, viajando entre las sombras. Kamo iba a seguirlo, pero vio que no podía, ya que tenía que notificar del cadáver de la chica que encontró ante el director.

\- Maldición, mi poder destructivo no está al nivel de [Star Platinum], [Crazy Diamond] o [Stone Free], sino, lo habría acabado rápidamente – se lamentó - Un momento ¿Acaso dijo dos premios jugosos? – susurró a modo de pregunta, para luego alarmarse - ¡Ese maldito va por Rias-san y Akeno-san! – dicho esto, mandó mensaje de texto a los celulares de Issei, Saji, Aika, Yukihiko y Verner, sobre la situación. Al parecer, había otro asesino que colaboraba con [Emission Control].

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Salón principal del [Club de lo Oculto]**_

Rias y su grupo estaba descansando tranquilamente, aunque algunos estaban haciendo sus deberes, para matar el tiempo. Habían decidido ir por la noche a dar caza al demonio vagabundo que estaba causando estragos y matanzas a humanos, según sus suposiciones, ya que era su deber como dueña de territorio.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, el calor en el lugar empezaba a aumentar de a pocos.

\- ¿Alguien no habrá descompuesto el aire acondicionado? – preguntó Akeno.

\- Para nada, Akeno-san. Mandé a cambiarlo la semana pasada – respondió Kiba, extrañado. Koneko se mantenía en silencio.

\- Tendrá alguna falla, me imagino – dijo Rias.

Justo en eso, flamas negras empezaron a surgir debajo de las sombras que proyectaba la mesa de la pelirroja, hasta formarse un ser humanoide.

 **Vaya, vaya. Pero mira nada más esos magumbos. Al parecer, las mocosas de la academia tenían razón al decir que ustedes dos son unas delicias a lo grande. Me encantará hacerlas mías –** les dijo con repugnancia. Todos se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente.

\- ¡¿Quién eres y que haces en el territorio de la casa [Gremory], demonio vagabundo?! – exigió saber Rias.

 **\- ¿Demonio vagabundo? ¡Ja!** – rio burlón – **Deja de leer mangas de ciencia ficción, boba pelirroja**. **Me encantará hacerte gemir como una vulgar, antes de que te mate** – le habló lascivamente.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Fight to antagonize – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders O.S.T [The World])**

Sin que nadie diga nada, Koneko se lanzó contra el [Stand] con sus puños, por la espalda, a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de los cuatro, más de la pequeña albina, esta lo traspasó como si fuera una imagen holográfica, provocando que impactara de lleno contra una pared.

\- Yuuto – ordenó la heredera Gremory.

\- ¡Si, _Buchou_! – y el caballero rubio invocó su espada, listo para cortar al enemigo, pero pasó lo mismo que con Akeno. No tuvo efecto alguno.

Akeno usó su magia de rayo, mandándole un relámpago, pero, al igual que con los dos anteriores, la magia no hacia efecto alguno en el [Stand]. Esto desencajó completamente a los miembros del [Club de lo Oculto].

 **\- Oh, vaya. Al parecer, ustedes tienen un poder distinto al mío –** lo decía serio, para luego hacer un intento de risas – **Pero, lamentablemente, no tiene efecto en mí. No son rivales para mi [Stand]: [Shadows Flame]** – se burló.

\- ¿[Stand]? – dijeron todos con sorpresa, ya que era un poder que ellos nunca habían escuchado, ni en toda la historia de las facciones, ni en el más remoto pasado. Era un poder nuevo.

 **\- Veo que son ignorantes del tema, eso me conviene, aunque debo decirles que hay una mocosa de su academia que tiene un [Stand] y que casi me derrota hace unos momentos, pero ustedes no correrán con esa misma suerte. Me encargaré de eliminarlos y gozar con esas dos rameras. Me las follaré, antes de que lo hagan mis otros cómplices, hasta que no sepan ni quienes son –** lo decía deseoso, mientras señalaba a Rias y Akeno. La pelirroja empezó a aumentar su aura demoniaca. Jamás se había sentido tan humillada.

\- No sé que es ese poder o [Stand] que dices ¡Pero nadie se atreve a amenazar a mis amados siervos, ni manchar el honor del [Clan Gremory]! – Rias estiró su mano hacia el frente, generando un círculo mágico con el **[Poder de la Destrucción]** , lanzándolo a quemarropa contra [Shadows Flame]. Para la incredulidad de todos, el poder destructivo pasó como si nada a [Shadows Flame] y destruyó parte del club, creando una pequeña explosión en el lugar. Para buena suerte, esto no era visto por el resto de la academia, ya que había una barrera de ilusión que rodeaba el lugar – Es... imposible... – decía anonadada la pelirroja.

\- El **[Poder de la Destrucción]** no le hizo efecto – murmuraba Akeno en el mismo estado.

\- Inaudito – decía Kiba, mientras sostenía aún su espada.

 _\- Buchou_ \- pensaba Koneko en el bienestar de la pelirroja.

 **\- Veo que la pelirroja tenía lo suyo, y si que es destructiva. Si fuera el poder de un [Stand], ya habría sido puré** – comentó burlón – **Pero que bueno que no fue** – se jactó – ¡ **Es hora de matar!** – y tras esto, lanzó fuego negro a través de las sombras hacia sus víctimas, en forma de lenguas de fuego.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, The Hand – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable OST Vol. 01 – Good Morning Morioh Cho~)**

Sin embargo, antes de que estas flamas llegaran hacia los miembros del [Club de lo Oculto], un par de personas entraron en acción.

\- ¡[Star Platinum: The World]! – unas ondas expansivas, así como los sonidos del reloj que sonaban en retrospectiva, se notaron, deteniendo el tiempo universal por completo. Issei había llegado.

Con la ayuda de [Star Platinum], logró poner en un lugar alejado al grupo, alejándolos del fuego negro.

\- El tiempo se reanuda – susurró el castaño, mientras hacía volver todo a la normalidad, una vez que puso a todos en un lugar seguro. Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko se sorprendieron intempestivamente al ver que las lenguas de fuego ya no se acercaban, además de que estos la veían desde un lugar seguro. Frente a ellos, como quien dándoles la espalda, estaba Issei, con las manos en los bolsillos, en modo "Like a Boss". El castaño volteó levemente a ver al grupo, brindándoles una leve sonrisa. Rias se sonrojó levemente, al igual que Akeno. Era la primera vez en su vida que Issei les daba un atisbo de emociones.

 **\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Dónde están mis presas? –** dijo el [Stand]. El [Club de lo Oculto], en especial Koneko, se sorprendió de ver a uno de los de primer año, yendo muy veloz contra el [Stand].

\- Yukihiko-san – susurró la loli albina.

\- ¡Issei-san! – le dijo el usuario de [Silver Chariot], mientras hacía que su [Stand] preparara los estoques en dirección 90 grados a su derecha.

\- ¡[Star Platinum: The World]! – el castaño detuvo nuevamente el tiempo. El [Stand] lanzó una ráfaga de puñetazos, lanzándolo contra los estoques de [Silver Chariot]. [Shadow Flames] se detuvo justo cuando estuvo a punto de ser atravesado, en pleno aire – El tiempo vuelve a tomar su curso – susurró.

 **\- ¡Pero que demonios! –** gritó asustado el enemigo.

\- Yo que tu me cuidaría, [Shadows Flame] – le habló el muchacho - ¡[Silver Chariot]! – Yukihiko atacó con su [Stand] plateado. Luego, con precisión y velocidad asombrosas, junto todo el fuego negro que iba dirigido a los Gremory en su estoque y lo desvió hacia los restos de la mesa principal, dibujando, a base de estoque, una guillotina con el fuego negro, como mostrándole su sentencia de muerte. Kiba se quedó pasmado ante tal nivel de manejo de espada, incluso pensaba que ese [Stand] lo superaba – ¡Ya sabemos quién eres, Joji Enta y ya no tienes escapatoria, porque mi [Silver Chariot] cortará todas tus flamas hasta el exterminio! – le dijo amenazante, mientras regresaba a su [Stand] hacia su alma. [Shadow Flames] jadeaba bocanadas de aire, tratando de mantener la cordura.

 **\- ¿Son dos usuarios [Stand]?** – decía con miedo – **Y son dos muy fuertes. Tu, mocoso, manejas ese estoque con velocidad y precisión, cortando el fuego. El otro, no lo sé, es como si detuviera el tiempo universal por completo. Son peligrosos, muy peligrosos** – se quejaba con horror. Esto también horrorizó al [Club de lo Oculto].

 _\- ¡Issei puede detener el tiempo universal! –_ pensó Rias - _Eso lo convertiría..._

 _\- Eso quiere decir que Issei-kun... Él puede... él sería –_ Akeno estaba realmente pasmada.

 _\- Ahora entiendo por qué Issei-san no quería unirse a nuestro club... Con ese nivel el sería –_ siguió Kiba.

 _\- Issei-sempai, con ese poder, incluso podría derrotarnos a todos. El sería... –_ Koneko realmente estaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

 _\- ¡COMO UN DIOS! –_ fue el pensamiento final del cuarteto.

\- Yare yare daze, lo mismo dijo tu amigo, Makoto Yorata, cuando acabamos con una parte de su [Stand] – comentó Issei, quien volteó a ver al grupo de lo oculto. A su vez, [Star Platinum] regresaba al cuerpo de su portador.

Decir que sus rostros estaban llenos de sorpresa era un eufemismo. Literalmente, estaban desencajados por todo lo que acaban de saber ¿Usuarios [Stand]? ¿Poderes que no pueden ser tangibles normalmente e inmunes a cualquier magia? ¿Issei es un dios que puede controlar el tiempo a su voluntad? Esto si ya estaba de locos.

\- Ahora, creo que es nuestro turno de contraatacar y eliminarte para que las almas de las chicas que asesinaste descansen en paz ¿No es verdad? – preguntó el castaño, con una seriedad y frialdad que asustaban. Yukihiko se ponía al costado de Issei.

 **\- No, por favor** – suplicaba el [Stand].

\- ¡Vamos a acabarlo, Issei-san! – le animó el usuario de [Silver Chariot].

\- Yare Yare – susurró Issei, mientras se acomodaba la gorra, ensombreciendo sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa.

\- ¡[Silver Chariot]! / ¡[Star Platinum]! – y de los dos jóvenes, salieron los dos [Stand], sorprendiendo a Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko la forma del [Stand] de Issei.

[Star Platinum] fue a una velocidad superior al sonido contra [Shadows Flame], atacándolo con un soberbio y poderoso puñetazo. De allí, [Silver Chariot] le atacó con un estoque veloz y preciso, para que luego el [Stand] de Issei mandara a volar a [Shadows Flame]. Este regresaba hacia donde estaban los dos, después del golpe.

\- Sabes, esto fue muy blando de nuestra parte – decía Yukihiko con una risa burlona – Ahora, vamos los dos – y tras esto, los dos [Stand] se juntaron y comenzaron con su diversión, sonriendo impasiblemente, ante la vista de su próxima víctima.

 **\- ¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAA! ~ / ¡HORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAAAA! ~** \- en una ráfaga precisa, mortal y efectiva, [Star Platinum] y [Silver Chariot], a la misma velocidad, atacaron sin cesar y sin piedad contra [Shadows Flame] - **¡ORAAAA! ~ / ¡HORAAA! ~ -** y de un último golpe potente y destructor, junto a un estoque más que mortal, [Shadows Flame] fue mandado a volar muy lejos, destruyendo la parte sana del [Club de lo Oculto] **.**

 **(Fin del OST)**

Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko estaban por completo estáticos ante la demostración de poder de los dos usuarios [Stand]. Sin embargo, estos, sin decir nada, se estaban retirando rápidamente.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Friends! Friends – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable OST Vol. 02 – Good Night Morioh Cho~)**

\- ¡Oigan, esperen! – les dijo la pelirroja - ¡Necesito explicaciones! ¿Cómo es eso de poderes [Stand]? ¿Cómo nosotros no podemos destruirlo y tu sí? ¿Acaso eres un dios de algún panteón distinto? – les habló / ordenó, mientras seguía haciendo un sinfín de preguntas que nunca tenían cuando acabar. El castaño estaba realmente cansado de esto. Un aura un poco sombría lo rodeó. Yukihiko sabía lo que se venía, por lo que se cubrió los oídos.

\- ¡YAKAMASHI! ¡No tengo tiempo para estar malgastando mi saliva, Rias! - le gritó con tal potencia que la pelirroja se quedó muda, al igual que Kiba y Koneko, quienes querían preguntar, aunque Akeno estaba con una sonrisa de sadismo puro, revelando su lado masoquista - Después de lo explicaremos. Por ahora, debemos de buscar al usuario. Debe de andar cerca y lastimado – dijo serio.

\- Chicos, vamos a seguirlos – ordenó la Gremory.

\- ¡Si! – los tres asintieron, siguiendo a Issei y Yukihiko.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Por otro lado. al norte del [Club de lo Oculto]**_

Joji estaba lastimado, no de gravedad, pero si tenía daños considerables. En esos momentos, se estaba lamentando de haber entrado a la academia Kuoh, ya que había sido derrotado por otros usuarios [Stand] como él.

\- ¡Maldición, juro que me las pagarán esos malditos! – bramó al aire.

Justo en eso, un rubio se hizo presente, mirándolo tranquilamente.

\- Hace un momento vi a un [Stand] volar por los aires y tu estas lastimado. Debo suponer que eres uno de los asesinos ¿No es así? – preguntó tranquilamente. Joji iba a responder, pero Saji lo calló – No es necesario que me preguntes. Lo sabré todo con mi [Hermit Purple] – le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca. En eso, decidió llamar a su [Stand] para que lo protegiera, ya que intuía que era alguien débil. Segunda equivocación del día – Y tu siguiente plan es: llamaré a mi [Stand] para que me proteja ¿verdad? – le habló.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabías de mi plan?! – bramó iracundo.

\- ¿Crees que no andaría con un plan de respaldo si es que intentaras atacarme? – preguntó con sarcasmo. Antes de que [Shadows Flames] se acercara a atacar a Saji, un [Stand] de arena se interpuso.

\- ¡[The Fool]! – y un perro mecánico gigante atacó con sus garras al enemigo, desgarrándole parte del hombro derecho. Verner empujó a [Shadows Flames] contra lo que parecía ser una red esmeralda. Aika estaba detrás de esto. Había caído en una trampa.

\- Al parecer, seguir tu plan si sirvió, Saji-san – le dijo tranquilamente la castaña de coletas, para luego mirar fríamente al asesino. Justo en eso, llegaron Issei, Yukihiko y Kamo, además de Rias y su grupo, viendo la barrera que había alrededor – Les recomiendo que no se muevan de donde están – sugirió.

\- Esto es... – murmuró aterrado Joji.

\- ¡Así es! – respondió Aika, muy seria – Mi [Stand], [Hierophant Green], puede crear esta barrera de unos 20 metros de radio, la cual se activa al simple tacto ¡Con esto, pondremos fin a tus actos maléficos de una vez por todas! – sentenció, mientras le señalaba con un dedo y haciendo una pose genial.

\- ¡Si me matan, no sabrán sobre quien me dio mi [Stand]! – les gritó, mientras esperaba que surtiera efecto. Rias y su séquito estaban interesados por completo de quienes serían los posibles enemigos que daban esos poderes. Tal vez podría encontrar nuevos siervos, si es que estos no fueras asesinos.

\- No hay problema. Ya extraje toda la información, idiota – respondió Saji, mientras sacaba las ramas de [Hermit Purple] del cuerpo de Joji.

\- ¡Ahora muere! – y [Shadows Flames] empezó a rebotar de un lado para otro dentro de la red de [Hierophant Green], siendo dañado en el proceso con [Hamon] - **¡[Emerald Splash]!** \- y de las redes, cientos de piedras acuáticas golpeaban al [Stand], destrozándolo por completo desde todas las direcciones posibles y por haber. Esto puso fin a Joji Enta y su [Shadows Flames], para siempre. En eso, la escena se vuelve gris, mientras aparece el logo del fanfic.

* * *

 **\- Stand Master: Joji Enta (Referencia a uno de los antiguos bateristas de Judas Priest: John Ellis)**

 **Nombre: [Shadows Flames] (Tomado como referencia de la canción de Judas Priest: Shadows in the Flame)**

 **Poder Destructivo: C**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: A (0 – 100) (m)**

 **Durabilidad: D**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: C**

 **\- Stand Master: Daisuke Murata (Referencia al guitarrista de Iron Maiden: David Murray)**

 **Nombre: [Blood Hands] (Tomado como referencia de la canción de Iron Maiden: Blood in the World's Hands)**

 **Poder Destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: E (0 – 2) (m)**

 **Durabilidad: C**

 **Precisión: B**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: A**

* * *

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Kaii – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable OST ~Daydream~)**

Issei, junto con Saji, Kamo, Aika, Yukihiko y Verner, estaban debatiéndose si debían entregar el cuerpo del asesino.

\- Kamo, encárgate de esto – le dijo el castaño. Esta asintió, mientras mandaba a su [Magician's Red] incinerar al cadáver.

\- Lleve hace un momento a la chica que este patán atacó antes de ir al [Club de lo Oculto], Issei-kun. Necesitaremos los poderes de [Crazy Diamond] para recuperarla por completo – habló.

\- Debemos apurarnos. Había dos asesinos más y justo en las zonas donde los demás fueron – advirtió Saji. Estos se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- Uno de ellos es el usuario [Stand] de [Emission Control] ¿verdad? – preguntó Verner.

\- Y lo peor de todo es que puede controlar su [Stand] en un rango de 15 kilómetros – esto los dejó aún más anonadados – Sin embargo, el otro usuario es mucho más peligroso – dijo el rubio.

\- ¿A que te refieres, Saji-san? – preguntó Yukihiko con curiosidad.

\- El [Stand] se llama [Blood Hands] y su usuario se llama Daisuke Murata, aunque su habilidad es una de las más terroríficas. Según lo que pude sacar de información de Joji Enta, [Blood Hands] posee un veneno en sus garras, el cual es capaz de hacer hervir por completo la sangre de sus víctimas en menos de 10 minutos, además de que tiene un poder destructivo y velocidad iguales a la de [Star Platinum] – esta revelación hizo que todos mascullaran.

\- Yare Yare, un [Stand] peligroso – susurró por lo bajo, mientras se acomodaba el gorro - ¡Verner, vigila los alrededores de la academia y trata de que [The Fool] averigüe un poco más! – ordenó.

\- De acuerdo, Issei – este se fue volando con su [Stand] de arena.

\- Trataré de parar las hemorragias hasta que Kenta-kun llegue, Issei-kun – le dijo Aika. Este solo asintió.

\- Yo vigilaré la parte norte de la academia con mi [Magician's Red] – Kamo se fue del lugar.

\- Yo iré al sur – Yukihiko se marchó también.

\- Saji, necesito que me cuentes todos los detalles que viste – le dijo Issei.

Tenemos que traer a los dos asesinos con vida para que confirmar lo que he visto – le respondió el rubio.

\- ¡OIGAN! – fue el grito de Rias, quien, junto con su grupo, había sido por completo ignorada - ¡Exijo una explicación de todo esto! – pidió en tono de mando. Saji solo se resignó, mientras Issei solo suspiraba cansado.

\- Yare Yare, son un dolor en el trasero – comentó, indignando a la pelirroja y a su grupo, para luego mirarlos muy seriamente, haciendoles tragar saliva – Esperaremos a que todo mi club esté y recién nos presentaremos como se debe. Mientras tanto, dile a Sona y su séquito que vengan a mi club a las 8:00 pm ¿Entendieron? – y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, al igual que Saji, marchándose del lugar hacia su club.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Issei estaba pensando en el bienestar de sus demás amigos del club que se fueron a detener a los asesinos, en especial de Kiyome y Kenta, los usuarios de [Stone Free] y [Crazy Diamond], respectivamente, además de Francesca Zeppeli, su amiga de Italia, y una de sus mejores amigas, quien había estudiado en Kuoh desde la secundaria.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Por otro lado. En las playas**_

Una albina de cabellera larga, ojos azules y un lunar debajo de su labio al lado derecho, mucho más bonita que la misma Rias y Akeno, incluso les ganaba, estaba con su bikini puesto, disfrutando del sol y el mar.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Il Mare Eterno Nella Mia Anima ~Lunetta~ - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency [Leitch Verwendbar])**

Recordaba todos los eventos en esta ciudad, ya que, en unas vacaciones que iban a terminar bien, termina siendo la peor de sus vidas, ya que sus padres, junto a ella, habían sido víctimas de secuestro a mano armada. Los delincuentes, pensando de que se trataba de una familia rica, al ser de ascendencia italiana, tendrían los suficientes recursos para un rescate, pero se sorprendieron de que los Zeppeli eran una familia de criadores de caballos de carrera de clase media en el país que dio origen al Imperio Romano.

Ante eso, los secuestradores decidieron matar a sangre fría a sus padres, frente a ella. Sin embargo, la pequeña albina fue botada, previamente maltratada de las peores torturas físicas existentes, a un basurero en las afueras de la ciudad.

Llorando y lamentándose de su vida, estaba dispuesta a morir. Sin embargo, sin que se diera cuenta, un disco extraño de color plata, el cual estaba en el basural, logró introducirse en su cabeza, haciéndola cambiar de personalidad por completo, dejando de llorar, pero aún, lamentándose de su debilidad.

 _ **Recuerdos de Francesca Zeppeli. Hace unos 8 años atrás**_

 _Sin esperanza, la niña esperó su fin en ese basural, mirando al cielo oscuro, en plena lluvia. Sin embargo, una cabellera castaña corta cubrió esa visión._

 _\- Yare Yare daze, parece ser que aún sigues con vida – le habló con alegría la voz que parecía ser de un niño de su edad, quien la cargó como una princesa._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó débilmente._

 _\- Issei... Issei Hyoudou – respondió – ¿Y tu nombre? – le dijo._

 _\- Francesca Zeppeli, soy de Venecia, Italia – respondió. Issei se quedó perplejo de ver una extranjera en tierras japonesas, y en un basurero como ese._

 _\- Veo que has pasado por algo catastrófico ¿verdad? – preguntó._

 _\- Mis padres... mis padres... muerte... sangre – murmuró acongojada. Este se dio cuenta rápidamente de la situación. Solo suspiró, mientras le cargaba en un modo mucho más protector, como brindándole su calor, en plena lluvia._

 _\- No he pasado lo que has pasado, pero estaré para ayudarte. Así que descuida si quieres llorar, no lo diré a nadie – le reconfortó, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza amablemente._

 _Fue allí donde Francesca se desahogó por completo, después de muchos días sin poder sacar sus sentimientos. Lloró, mientras la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas._

 _\- Nos iremos de aquí. Una chica como tú no merece estar en este lugar. Mis padres comprenderán la situación y vivirás con nosotros. Tendrás un techo, comida, calor de hogar y personas que verán por ti, incluso tus padres, desde el más allá. Es mi promesa – el castaño le dio una sonrisa amable y gentil, muy poco común en él. Ella agradeció el gesto, mientras la vida marina empezaba a aflorar de a pocos alrededor, opacando toda forma de basura alrededor. Issei miró todo esto sorprendido, mientras la cargaba._

\- " _Plancton está rodeando toda la zona" – pensó sorprendido el castaño - Esta chica tal vez tenga un [Stand] como yo – suspiró, mientras veía que un aura verde clara rodeaba a la albina – Yare Yare, como decía Kamo, los usuarios [Stand] se atraen entre sí – susurró, para luego marcharse a su casa con la chica._

 _Después de llegar a casa y que Issei les contara la situación, estos aceptaron que Francesca debía de quedarse con ellos, hasta que ella se reponga y decida que hacer con su vida._

 _Pasó un mes de reposiciones y un calor a hogar que hicieron a Francesca una chica más abierta con los Hyoudou, contándoles de que ella era una de las últimos Zeppeli con vida en el mundo y que los otros eran familiares lejanos que vivían en Italia, actualmente huérfana y sin hogar. Issei, ante esto, revalidó su promesa de hacerla quedar con ellos, algo que llenó de orgullo a sus padres por el corazón noble de su hijo. Estos, sin rechistar, hicieron los tramites ante las autoridades italianas y japonesas para la custodia respectiva como tutores legales, algo que fue acelerado por ver la unión amical que había entre el chico Hyoudou y la Zeppeli. Y, además, para la buena suerte de ambos, el consulado italiano decidió matricular a la pequeña Zeppeli en la misma escuela y año de Issei, haciéndola más feliz aún._

 _Después de otro mes, Issei le preguntó si tenía alguna clase de poderes, ya que vio como plancton crecía alrededor de ella el día que la encontró. Ella solo le dijo que su bisabuelo paterno, que en paz descanse, le enseñó los meros principios de un poder que podía afectar a los seres sobrenaturales: el [Hamon], el cual era la energía misma que emanaba el todopoderoso astro solar. Allí, Francesca le contó muchas cosas del mundo sobrenatural y la existencia de muchos seres diversos en el mundo, ya que su bisabuelo le contó que enfrentaba a diversos seres con su [Hamon] en sus tiempos de juventud, como demonios, ángeles caídos, vampiros, zombis, youkais y demás, siendo uno de los humanos más respetados cuando era joven. Se suponía que iba a continuar su entrenamiento en soledad cuando regresara a Italia, pero la muerte de sus padres y su casi muerte impidió esto._

 _Entonces, Issei, al ver que la chica le contó todo lo que ella sabía, el decidió contarle el poder que tenía y le mostro a [Star Platinum]. Ella se sorprendió en verlo._

 _\- Muéstrame tu [Stand] – le pidió sereno._

 _\- ¿Ehhh? – susurró en pregunta._

 _\- Es una regla común que solo los usuarios [Stand] vean a otro [Stand] – comentó – No quiero usar el método de Kamo de amenazar con un [Stand] a un novato a sacarlo, por lo que te pido que, si pudieras, revelaras tu [Stand] – le dijo._

 _\- Ya veo. Grazie mille, caro Issei – respondió con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Y eso es? – cuestionó el castaño._

 _\- Es italiano y significa: Muchas gracias, querido Issei – le dio un beso en la mejilla. El pequeño castaño se apenó y cerró sus ojos._

 _\- Yare Yare daze – susurró – Solo sácalo y listo – insistió, aun con un poco de pena._

 _Ante esto, Francesca se concentró y un aura verde clara la rodeo. Como si sacara algo de su alma, un [Stand] negruzco humanoide con detalles amarillos y una línea gruesa gris que le recorría el rostro._

 _\- Vaya, es un [Stand] fuerte, a simple vista – comentó Issei._

 _\- Sorprendente – susurró la albina - ¿Cómo sabías que tenía este poder? – preguntó._

 _\- Tenía una intuición, aunque no sé el origen de los [Stand] aún y es algo que pienso averiguar, ya que no es de origen científico esto – respondió determinado – Aunque como una amiga usuaria de [Stand] dice, los usuarios [Stand] se atraen entre sí – agregó – Te propongo algo. Yo y unos amigos usuarios de [Stand] estamos entrenando nuestros poderes en las tardes y bajo el más absoluto secreto de nuestros padres. A cambio ¿Puedes enseñarnos el [Hamon] y seguir con el entrenamiento que ibas a seguir? – preguntó. Francesca no rechistó dos veces._

 _\- Por supuesto, Caro Issei_ _ **(Querido Issei)**_ _– fue su respuesta._

 _\- Pero antes de seguir, tenemos que ponerle un nombre a tu [Stand]. Yo soy malo poniendo nombres, así que mejor elige el que te guste – recomendó._

 _\- Yo pienso que el nombre que le pusiste a tu [Stand] es genial, Caro Issei – respondió._

 _\- Ese nombre lo puso una amiga – contestó de inmediato – Aunque ese es su nombre incompleto, cuando no quiero usar la otra habilidad que aún no manejo muy bien del todo – añadió. Ella asentía._

 _Tras pensarlo mucho, por unos diez minutos, había llegado a una conclusión. Le pondría el nombre de la banda favorita de sus padres. Lo haría en memoria de sus progenitores._

 _\- Se llamará [Foo Fighters] – dijo con una sonrisa._

 _\- Muy bien: [Foo Fighters]. Me agrada ese nombre – comentó el castaño – Y creo que lo mejor será ir con mis demás amigos para presentártelos. Vamos, Francesca – sugirió. La albina asintió con una sonrisa._

 _Tras esto, Issei presentó a Francesca con los demás de su grupo inicial, congeniando de maravilla con el grupo y también sorprendiéndolos de la existencia del [Hamon] y el mundo sobrenatural, de que con los humanos existían demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y demás seres, por lo que decidieron ponerle más énfasis a su entrenamiento._

 _Los años siguieron y Francesca se volvió una de las señoritas más codiciadas de Kuoh, incluso igualando a muchas modelos y alumnas top de la academia Kuoh, aunque, y esto era un secreto que la albina se lo guardaba para si misma, ella solamente tenía ojos para un solo chico, y ese era su salvador, maestro que le enseñó sobre los [Stand] y alumno del [Hamon]: Issei Hyoudou. Cuando Ravel, Rossweisse, Momo Momozono, Scarlett Feraud y Kiyome se unieron al grupo, además de Aika, quien ya estaba en el grupo desde el inicio, surgió una pequeña rivalidad entre las seis para llamar la atención del castaño, ya que ellas lo amaban en secreto, pero decidieron hacerlo una rivalidad amistosa por ganar su corazón, aunque sabiendo de cómo era el castaño, pero ellas sabían cómo era por dentro: una persona muy gentil y de gran calidez. A pesar de ello y que Issei le siguiera tratando como su mejor amiga, su vida, después de ese trágico accidente, había sido para mejor en Japón, junto con su nueva familia, los Hyoudou; y sus amigos de la academia Kuoh, en especial el grupo de su club._

 _ **Fin de los recuerdos de Francesca Zeppeli**_

 **(Fin del OST)**

Con una sonrisa, decidió descansar un poco más en la arena, aunque también estaba pendiente de los mensajes del grupo, ya que, por mensaje, se enteró que habían matado a uno de ellos y que otro de los tres estaba cerca de donde estaba ella, además de que Kiyome y un pequeño grupo venía en camino para ayudarla, junto con la información del usuario [Stand] que vendría y sus poderes, gracias a la extracción que le hizo Saji.

Para buena suerte, no había civiles alrededor, por lo que, si, eventualmente, el asesino viniese, podría usar sus poderes con total libertad, además de que tenía ventaja de campo, por estar en el mar

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que alguien le estaba viendo a lo lejos.

\- Es muy bonita, y tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Creo que la haré mía – murmuraba con los ojos brillando en éxtasis, dispuesto a comerse a semejante bombón – Mientras mueras bajo el efecto especial de mi [Blood Hands], te haré gozar tanto que hasta olvidarás tu nombre – y tras decir esto, la escena se vuelve gris, mientras que aparece el logo del fanfic.

* * *

 **\- Stand Master: Francesca Zeppeli**

 **Nombre: [Foo Fighters]**

 **Poder Destructivo: B**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: C**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: B**

* * *

Daisuke Murata se acercaba tranquilamente, como un simple civil corriente hacia donde estaba Francesca, silbando como si nada hubiera pasado y fingiendo estar perdido. Vio a su siguiente víctima.

\- ¿Hola, señorita? ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar un teléfono cerca? – preguntó. Francesca no respondía, ya que estaba dormida – Esto es perfecto – sonrió malévolamente, mientras invocaba su [Stand] – Ya sabes que hacer, [Blood Hands] – ordenó. Este atacó a gran velocidad sobre la chica, a punto de clavar sus garras encima de Francesca.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la albina se había vuelto de color verdoso, dando la apariencia de un plancton, un gran cúmulo de plancton.

\- ¡Pero qué!... – gritó aterrado.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – preguntaba la chica, mientras salía de la arena, en un cúmulo de plancton, el cual reveló a la original – Un usuario de [Stand] y para colmo, un asesino realmente idiota. Hasta un niño de primaria haría una mejor excusa de pregunta que la que hiciste ¿sabes? – le habló socarrona – No crean que no sé nada de ustedes, Daisuke Murata y [Blood Hands] – esto sorprendió más al asesino.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! ¡¿Quién te dijo de mi [Stand]?! – exigió saber.

\- ¿Te suena Joji Enta? – curioseó. Este abrió sorprendido los ojos – Así es, ya le extrajimos toda tu información – le informó – Además, ya sé sobre tus poderes y el modo que operas, por lo que no te permitiré actuar... ¡Vamos, [Foo Fighters]! – y tras esto el [Stand] de Francesca salió de la arena, así como el resto de sus cuerpos secundarios.

Imitando a una pistolera del oeste de EEUU, [Foo Fighters] disparó muchas balas de plancton contra Daisuke, algunas las esquivó u otras eran desviadas por la velocidad y el poder destructivo de [Blood Hands], pero otras dieron en su cuerpo.

A pesar de ello, [Blood Hands] fue contra [Foo Fighters], en una medición de poder y velocidad contra el cuerpo principal, siendo la diferencia visible en el poder destructivo, ya que podía ver como Francesca tenía algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, leves, pero aun, rasguños. Necesitaba acercarse a Francesca para que el poder de su [Stand] haga efecto. Sin embargo, lo que realmente hacía la diferencia era los cuerpos secundarios de plancton que se formaba alrededor, los cuales lanzaban más balas de plancton desde una distancia segura, además de que algunos de ellos, los cuales eran disparados para otros sentidos retornaban contra él. Esto hacia gemir de dolor al asesino, quien solo se retorcía en el piso, ante inmenso dolor. La albina se acercó al costado de este.

\- Como las autoridades no ven tu [Stand], no podrán juzgarte, pero yo si te juzgaré, ya que tu y tus secuaces han cometido muchas atrocidades contra los inocentes – sentenció la chica – Además, alégrate, ya que me dijeron que te mantuviera con vida, por la información que tienes acerca de quienes te dieron tu [Stand] – agregó.

\- ¿Y crees que te lo diré así de fácil? ¡Estúpida! – y dicho esto, ante un descuido de Francesca, [Blood Hands] logró hacerle un pequeño rasguño a la usuaria de [Foo Fighters] - ¡Ya gané! ¡Ahora sentirás calor en todo tu cuerpo y morirás en menos de diez minutos! – gritó extasiado. Sin embargo, ella estaba calmada por completo - ¿Por qué no pides clemencia? ¿Acaso no le tienes miedo a la muerte? – preguntó socarrón. Fue en eso que [Foo Fighters], de un severo puñetazo, lo hizo retorcerse de un dolor horripilante.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Virtuous Pope – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders O.S.T [Departure])**

\- ¿Y debería de preocuparme eso? – le devolvió la pregunta, de la manera más "badass" posible – Como diría mi _Mio Caro Issei_ **(amado mío Issei)** , Yare Yare daze – susurró con un bufido, mientras se sobaba las cienes – Mi [Foo Fighters] puede curar a mi y a las personas a nivel microscópico en segundos con el plancton, contrarrestando efectos patológicos de manera efectiva, por lo que tu veneno no hace efecto en mí – esta revelación asustó al asesino, cuando vio que Francesca se acercaba – En otras palabras, yo soy tu contraparte – le sonrió malévolamente, mientras mandaba a su [Stand] y sus cuerpos secundarios alzar sus brazos hacia el cielo y señalar con sus dedos, como su fueran pistolas. Ella disparó.

\- ¿Qué... Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó asustado.

\- Sabes, mi [Stand] tiene otra habilidad. Las balas de plancton pueden expandirse y contorsionarse, viajando a mi voluntad si yo lo deseo – hizo una pausa – Además de ello, por física, si un cuerpo viene desde una altitud superior máxima de los 15 000 metros, la gravedad atrae a los cuerpos celestes y demás que están por allí, por lo que el impacto en la tierra es destructivo ¿Quieres sentir el dolor que provocaría un pequeño aguijón a más de 1000 km/h? – preguntó sádicamente.

\- ¡No... No te atreverías! – bramó.

\- Oh, claro que me atrevería. Además, relaaaaajate – lo dijo tan pacientemente que daba miedo – No dañaré órganos vitales, ya que te queremos vivo, pero eso sí: sufrirás un infierno de los mil demonios. Prepárate para ello – y con una orden, las balas de plancton empezaron a caer en picada contra Daisuke.

\- ¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ~ – gritó como pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde: las balas habían atravesado manos, piernas, pies y brazos, impidiéndole el movimiento. Lo peor de todo, era que parte del plancton se había quedado en el cuerpo de Daisuke, pero para agudizar aún más su dolor – ¡Maldita perra! – gimió el asesino - ¡[Blood Hands]! – y su [Stand] se lanzó con todo contra [Foo Fighters], pero esta desvió el ataque y le dejó una apertura - ¡No puede ser!... – susurró anonadado.

\- Veo que no fue suficiente el castigo, por lo que ahora lo agudizaré aún más – y [Foo Fighters] se preparó para el ataque, como lo haría [Star Platinum] - ¡Ahora sentirás todo el dolor que tuvieron que pasar tus víctimas, maldito estúpido! – sentenció iracunda.

 **\- ¡ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI! ~ -** [Foo Fighters] empezó a rugir, mientras atacaba a velocidad contra [Blood Hands], usando el [Hamon] en sus puños. El ataque dañaba considerablemente a Daisuke, sin piedad alguna, destrozando los huesos que componían el [Stand], solamente quedando el torso, parte de los brazos y la cabeza.

\- ¡Arrivederci! – y Francesca le hizo un además de despedida al asesino, volteándose, mientras este caía pesadamente al piso, desmayado y sangrante.

Los gritos se escucharon claramente por toda la zona, una zona baldía, lejos de las playas comunes. Francesca había ganado.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Justo en eso, habían llegado Kiyome y su grupo.

\- Bon Giorno, Kiyome-chan, chicos – les saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Veo que no fue necesaria nuestra ayuda, Francesca – correspondió el gesto la castaña, al igual que los demás, quienes observaban a Daisuke Murata.

\- Debo decir que, si no me hubieran mandado por mensaje las habilidades de este tipo, tal vez hubieran podido unir a la pelea – comentó con una sonrisa la albina.

\- Lo bueno fue que te encargaste de la situación – les dijo Tanmon.

Kiyome, en ese instante, se puso muy seria. Esto extrañó a todos, pero sabían que ella se había dado cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kiyome-san? – preguntó Rossweisse.

\- Hay un mirón por allí. Ruruko-chan, quiero que me acompañes – le pidió a la chica.

\- Por supuesto, Kiyome-sempai – respondió.

A unos 300 metros de allí, un sujeto estaba observando todo desde unos binoculares. Sonrió con sorna.

\- Al parecer, los tres caerán. Bueno, aunque la carne de cañón siempre sirve de prueba para ver las capacidades de la flecha creadora de [Stand] – comentó – Debo informar a mi señor que fueron un fracaso al no saber aprovechar la capacidad de sus [Stand] – le hizo una llamada telefónica, tomándose un minuto de conversación. Cuando colgó y dio media vuelta, se quedó de piedra, balbuceando incoherencias.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Stardust Crusaders – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders O.S.T. [Departure])**

\- ¿Así que? – preguntó Ruruko con seriedad.

\- Una flecha creadora de [Stand] – finalizó Kiyome.

El sujeto estaba a punto de invocar a su [Stand], pero la usuaria de [Stone Free] fue más rápida.

 **\- ¡ORA! ~** \- y de un potente puñetazo, lo mando contra las rocas, destruyéndolas en el proceso.

\- No sabíamos que existía ese método, Kiyome-sempai – le dijo Ruruko.

\- Es verdad, aunque es bastante interesante toda la información que esta basura nos puede dar – comentaba con frialdad, mientras el sujeto se orinaba en sus pantalones al ver que las dos chicas invocaban sus [Stand]. Era la primera vez que Ruruko invocaba su [Stand] en la semana, ya que solo lo hacía en entrenamientos. Este era uno de tipo humanoide, de contextura atlética, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser un traje oscuro, sobre el cual hay hombreras ligeras, rodilleras y guantes de brazo que compartían una textura metálica. En su pecho, había una losa vertical el cual deletreaba un nombre: [Kiss]. Su cabeza también era de textura metálica y calva, excepto por una serie de puntas rectas que dan la apariencia de una corona. No tenía orejas, sino dos clavos en su lugar. Por último, lo más resaltante del [Stand] era que el cuerpo estaba pegado por muchas pegatinas diseñadas para labios, especialmente en la cabeza, cuello y brazos.

\- Es bueno volver a convocar a [Kiss] – dijo con alegría la chica, mientras Kiyome asentía, para luego mirar seriamente al sujeto.

\- Muy bien. No pude derrotar a uno de esos malditos asesinos, pero me conformaré contigo. Y descuida, no te mataré. Tu información es demasiado valiosa como para destruirte por completo – le habló Kiyome.

\- Pegatina – dijo Ruruko, mientras hacia que su [Stand]: [Kiss], colocara dos pegatinas en los brazos de [Stone Free], haciendo que estos se duplicaran, sorprendiendo a la futura víctima y a Kiyome.

\- ¿Pero que haces, Ruruko-chan? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Vamos, Kiyome-sempai. Es para que acabe mucho más rápido el trabajo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Mouuu~ Ya hablaremos más luego de esto – le dijo, mientras lanzaba a [Stone Free] al ataque.

 **\- ¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ¡ORAAAAA! ~** \- y el [Stand], en su grito de guerra, atacó sin piedad al sujeto, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de sacar su [Stand] para defenderse, dejándolo noqueado y sangrante.

\- Bueno, es hora de llevarnos a las dos basuras al club. Issei-san seguro que debe estar esperándonos – habló Ruruko. Kiyome asintió, mientras envolvía en un capullo al sujeto con [Stone Free]. La escena se vuelve gris, mientras que aparece el logo del fanfic.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **\- Stand Master: Ruruko Nimura**

 **Nombre: [Kiss]**

 **Poder Destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: A**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: A**

* * *

 _ **En ese mismo momento. Centro de la ciudad de Kuoh. Lugar del evento de Momo Momozono**_

Una chica de cabellera rosada en dos coletas y ojos verdes, además de tener un traje de chica mágica, estaba en su cuarto de preparativos. Solamente estaba esperando a que terminaran de retocarla para brindar el concierto.

Desde que había obtenido sus poderes [Stand] y su personalidad cambiase un poco, siendo más seria y realista en muchas cosas, además de encontrar a personas que tenían su mismo poder, su vida había sido para mejor. No solo se mantenía entre los mejores puestos de la academia Kuoh en su tercer año, sino que también había logrado realizar uno de sus sueños de niña: ser una Idol, todo gracias a sus amigos y, en especial, del chico que le gustaba: Issei Hyoudou. A pesar de saber de la personalidad serena y fría que podía tener, demostraba, en su grupo de amigos, ser alguien leal, atento y amable, algo que le llamó mucho la atención de él, juntamente con algunos eventos que la orillaron a ello.

Ahora mismo, estaba revisando su celular, para darse con la grata sorpresa de que ya habían derrotado a dos de los tres asesinos y que el último iba en dirección hacia su concierto, según lo dicho por Saji.

\- Vaya, todo parece indicar que Kenta y los demás están de camino – susurró con un poco de pesadez, mientras recordaba con un poco de desagrado las veces que el mayor de los Nijimura trató de robarle dinero en apuestas pequeñas.

Justo en eso, entró uno de los maquilladores, junto con todos sus materiales de trabajo.

\- Momo-sama. Vengo en reemplazo de su maquilladora personal – le habló servicial.

\- Ya veo. Te encargo mi rostro, por favor – le dijo amigable, mientras cerraba los ojos y mostraba el rostro hacia el hombre.

Sin embargo, lo que la chica no sabía era que el maquillador estaba riéndose muy maliciosamente, mientras sostenía un cuchillo. Estaba a punto de clavarle en la yugular, pero, en ese instante, este se detuvo, intempestivamente.

\- ¿Te puedes dar prisa? – preguntó Momozono.

 **\- ¡Con gusto, mientras disfruto de su cuerpo muerto, Momozono-sama! –** fue el grito loco del [Stand]

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Senna – Bleach Movie 01 Original Soundtrack)**

\- Aunque, sabes, tener un cuchillo así te delata, [Emission Control] – y fue allí donde la pelirosada sacó un lápiz de dibujo - ¡[Heaven's Door]! – y de la nada, Momo empezó a dibujar en el aire lo que parecía ser un niño pequeño con abrigo largo blanco cerrado, piel blanca, ojos verdes y un sombrero canotier blanco. El [Stand] le tomó del rostro, haciendo que este se abriera, como si fuera un libro abierto.

 **\- ¡Una usuaria [Stand]! ¡Pero que crees que haces!** – trataba de gritar, pero no podía - **¿Qué me has hecho?** – preguntó con voz baja, ya que era lo único que podía hacer. Sin que él se haya dado cuenta, Momozono había escrito: "No gritar" y "Paralízate".

\- Tu error fue el venir aquí y tratar de hacerme daño, [Emission Control], además de que usaste a uno de mis maquilladores como excusa barata para meterte en mi zona de trabajo – le dijo muy seria, mientras escribía en la cara del maquillador: "No permitirás que [Emission Control] salga tu cuerpo", junto a otros más que decían: "Me llevarás donde está Makoto Yorata", "No dañarás a nadie en particular, en especial a Momo Momozono", "Obedecerás a Momo Momozono hasta que termine este caso" y "Olvidarás todo una vez que el caso de los asesinos haya terminado por completo".

\- Vivo para servirla en todo lo que desee, Momo-sama – susurró como zombi el maquillador.

\- Así me gusta~ - lo dijo tiernamente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Ruido se escuchaba afuera de la sala. La pelirosada salió del lugar, para luego ver que sus guardaespaldas estaban reteniendo a Kenta, Hideo, Ravel y a Momo Hanakai.

\- Chicos – saludo alegre la Idol. Ella, con una orden a su seguridad, hizo que pasaran. Ellos vieron al maquillador hincado en el piso.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto, Momo? – preguntó Kenta.

\- Use a [Heaven's Door] para tenerlo bajo mi control. Es uno de los que están poseídos por [Emission Control] – dijo seria. Esta afirmación sorprendió a todos – El muy imbécil trató de matarme, pero yo actué antes – informó.

\- Ya veo. Es una alegría verte bien – fue el comentario de Ravel.

\- Estaríamos tristes si la Idol del club muriera, sabes – agregó Hideo.

\- ¿Y que debemos de hacer ahora, Momo-sempai? – preguntó Momo Hanakai.

\- ¡Ya sé! – y tras esto, Momozono miró al maquillador.

\- Lleva a mis amigos hacia donde está Makoto Yorata – ordenó.

\- Está bien, Momo-sama – respondió servicial.

\- Chicos, necesito que unos cuantos se queden, ya que, tal vez, los demás que controla [Emission Control] vengan a por mi y no puedo permitir que mi rostro perfecto se exponga ¿Entendieron? – dijo con un poco de dramatismo. Estos asintieron.

\- Yo iré. Hanakai-san, acompáñeme, por favor – le dijo Kenta.

\- De acuerdo – y ambos se fueron junto al maquillador. La escena se vuelve gris y aparece el logo del fanfic.

* * *

 **\- Stand Master: Momo Momozono**

 **Nombre: [Heaven's Door]**

 **Poder Destructivo: D**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: B**

 **Durabilidad: B**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: A**

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos después. Suburbios de Kuoh. Sector Norte de la ciudad.**_

Kenta y Momo iban siguiendo cautelosamente al maquillador, mientras este caminaba por los callejones ponzoñosos que habitaban los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Los dos usuarios de [Stand] estaban mirando por todas direcciones, ya que el enemigo podría tramar un plan contra ellos. Lo bueno era que no sabía sobre las caídas de sus camaradas asesinos.

\- Hanakai-san, creo que sería una buena idea formar un plan, si es que queremos salir bien librados de ese desgraciado, pero, para eso, necesitamos el poder de tu [Stand] – le dijo serio.

\- Tienes razón. Te escucho – respondió, mientras oía atentamente el plan del joven.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Turn the Tables – Bleach Movie 01 Original Soundtrack)**

Tras esto, ambos siguieron con su rumbo, entrando por una puerta secreta a lo que era una vieja cochera, con muchas columnas de cemento en diversos puntos, siendo el escondite perfecto para un ataque sorpresa. Cuando entraron, vieron a Makoto Yorata, sentado en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas, dando la imagen de un todo poderoso. Los miraba con malicia y cinismo.

\- Veo que las ratas han llegado, ehhh – les dijo burlón – Y usaron a mi [Stand] para que los guie hacia acá. Muy astuto por parte de esa mocosa – comentó.

\- Es hora de ponerle fin a tus asesinatos, Makoto Yorata – fueron las palabras de Momo, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

\- ¡Ustedes no tienen la autoridad moral para sentenciarme! ¡Son unos simples mocosos! – les gritó exaltado el asesino.

\- Por supuesto que tenemos la autoridad moral – fue la respuesta de Kenta, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Entonces no me dejan opción, mocosos – susurró, para luego mirarlos viciosamente - ¡MUERAN! – y tras gritar exaltado, muchas personas, exactamente unos 18, salieron de sus escondites, con todo tipo de armas cortantes.

\- Incluso te atreviste a usar niños para tus fechorías, malnacido – gruñó Kenta con ira - ¡Hanakai-san! – esta asintió.

\- No tienes ni por qué decirlo, Kenta – sonrió - ¡[Love Deluxe]! – exclamó.

Y tras la orden, una gran cantidad de hebras del cabello de Momo empezaron a destrozar desde el exterior hacia el interior de toda la cochera de cemento. Con gran precisión y velocidad, [Love Deluxe] rodeó todo el edificio y atrapó sin complicaciones a todos los que eran controlados por [Emission Control].

\- ¡Pero que demonios! – Makoto estaba realmente exaltado.

\- Incluso con mis planes funcionando, nunca sonrío ante la victoria – sentenció Kenta, hablando de la manera más genial posible.

\- A veces pienso que tú y Gen-chan son padre e hijo – le dijo Momo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué, Hanakai-san? – preguntó curioso.

\- Ambos son amables y tienen el mismo genio, además de esa astucia en batalla – comentó - Aunque tus trampas en los juegos son notorias, a diferencia de Gen-chan - esto puso triste a Kenta.

\- Bueno, creo que sí, pero aún no podemos cantar victoria. Falta derrotar a este maldito bastardo – lo decía, mientras volteaban a ver al asesino, quien se retorcía, ya que las conciencias repartidas de su [Stand] estaban siendo aprisionadas por las hebras de [Love Deluxe].

\- ¡No crean que ganaron, mocosos! ¡[Emission Control]! – y del cuerpo del asesino, [Emission Control] salió, listo para matar a Kenta y a Momo. [Crazy Diamond] salió de Kenta, listo para responder.

 **\- ¡DORARARARARARARARARARARARA! ~** \- el [Stand] atacaba a gran velocidad con una ráfaga al enemigo.

\- ¡ASI QUE VELOCIDAD, EHHHH! ¡VEAMOS QUIEN ES MAS VELOZ! – [Emission Control] contrarrestaba la velocidad de su rival, además de que daba patadas y uppercuts con gras precisión, pero todos, a su vez, eran repelidos por el poder destructivo de [Crazy Diamond] - ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡DÉJATE MATAR! – gritó. Sin embargo, en un descuido de su parte, [Crazy Diamond] logró conectarle una patada giratoria, mandándolo a volar contra una de las columnas, estampándolo.

 **\- DORA~ -** Kenta le señaló, haciendo una pose.

\- Es muy fuerte – gimoteaba de dolor, mientras trataba de levantarse – _Tengo que ver la manera de escapar_ – pensaba, mientras observaba por todos lados una ruta de escape. Sin embargo, viera por donde viera, no había una ruta de escape, ya que [Love Deluxe] había sellado toda posibilidad. Solo le quedaba derrotar a esos dos mocosos.

\- Por lo que veo, su [Stand] es de largo y corto alcance, teniendo una velocidad, precisión y durabilidad igual a la de [Star Platinum] de Issei-san, pero sin ese poder destructivo que lo caracteriza – comentó Momo - Sin embargo, no tiene la mente fría de Issei-san, haciendolo vulnerable - susurró.

\- Debemos acabarlo rápidamente y llevarlo con el grupo para sacarle información, antes de que la situación se agrave – respondió Kenta.

\- ¡Creen que unos simples mocosos podrán derrotarme a mí, Makoto Yorata! ¡En especial tú, mocoso con el peinado estrafalario! – le gritó al usuario de [Crazy Diamond].

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Diamond is Unbreakable ~Stand Activated~ - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable OST Vol.02 Good Night Morioh Cho~)**

Sin embargo, en ese momento, el aire se sintió más pesado de lo normal. Muchos kanjis rojos con la palabra PELIGRO se empezaban a notar en el aire. Momo también empezó a sentirse demasiado intimidada, pero el asesino estaba prácticamente orinándose en los pantalones.

\- No me digas que esta sensación es – susurró la chica, para luego observar de reojo a Kenta.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste, pedazo de mierda? – preguntó con la mirada ensombrecida a Makoto.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – la chica se llevó las manos a los cachetes.

Desde que se unió al grupo, había muchas reglas, entre las cuales una de las primordiales era que NO se podía insultar el cabello de Kenta, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si lo hacías, tendrías que abstenerte a recibir su furia y odio, hasta el punto de dejarte moribundo.

\- ¡Kenta, cálmate! ¡No podemos matarlo! Recuerda que Issei-san y Gen-chan lo quieren con vida para interrogarlo – pidió amablemente, con la esperanza de calmarlo. Sin embargo, la mirada furibunda del chico la aterró demasiado.

El asesino, por otro lado, empezó a mofarse más.

\- ¿Así que esa era tu debilidad, ehhh? Ese cabello estrafalario y pasado de moda – dijo con malicia.

\- ¡Ya no lo provoques, si es que quieres vivir! – refutó Momo.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Ese mocoso, al igual que tú, morirán pronto! ¡[Emiss... – y antes de que Makoto llamara a su [Stand], [Crazy Diamond] fue más rápido.

 **\- ¡DORA! ~** \- y de un ataque por demás brutal, Kenta mandó a volar contra otro poste al asesino - **¡DORA! ~** \- [Crazy Diamond] lanzó otro puñetazo contra la pierna derecha de su enemigo, provocando que la estructura de concreto y esta parte del cuerpo se unieran en uno solo, desconcertando a Momo y a Makoto.

\- ¡¿Pero que estas haciéndome, maldito?! – preguntó horrorizado.

\- Solamente dándote una lección, idiota – respondió – Tranquilo, que nadie te matará ¡Solamente estarás por toda la eternidad aquí y ahora, por todas las víctimas que has asesinado, en especial esa chica que salvamos! – Kenta le gritó fuertemente, mientras [Crazy Diamond] se preparaba a atacar.

 **\- ¡DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! ~** – el [Stand] atacaba a una gran velocidad, superando incluso su propia marca, mezclando la columna con el asesino, a nivel molecular. Las partes del cuerpo mutilados, junto con el cemento destruido y la sangre derramada, se dispersaron en el aire - **¡DORAAAAAA! ~ -** y de un último golpe, [Crazy Diamond], todo se volvió a unir, ante la mirada incrédula de Momo. Al final, resultó en una columna deforme que soportaba todo, y lo más curioso era que tenía ojos.

\- Al parecer, fui bastante blando con una mierda como tú – lo decía, mientras se peinaba el cabello. Por otro lado, las personas que eran controladas por [Emission Control] cayeron desmayadas al piso, mientras el [Stand] se desvanecía en el aire, incluso el maquillador de Momozono también cayó al piso.

La chica, por otro lado, solo suspiró cansada. Ahora tendría que explicar que no podrían sacarle algo de información al maldito, ya que ahora era una columna deforme que estaría así por el resto de la eternidad. Desactivando el poder de [Love Deluxe], se acercó a Kenta.

\- Regresemos al club, Kenta. Todas las almas de sus víctimas pueden descansar ahora – le dijo. este, sin decir nada, solo volteó. Ambos se retiraban del lugar. La escena se vuelve gris, mientras que aparece el logo del fanfic.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **\- Stand Master: Momo Hanakai**

 **Nombre: [Love Deluxe]**

 **Poder Destructivo: B**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: C**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: E**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: B**

* * *

 _ **Time Skip. 7:30 pm**_

Después de que se encargaran de la situación, casi todo el [Club de Historia y Biología] estaba reunido en su lugar, especialmente en la sala. Kenta tuvo que explicar la situación, siendo esto corroborado por Momo Hanakai, quien explicó que había descubierto algo que nadie sabía, ni el mismo usuario de [Crazy Diamond]: estando en un estado de rabia, [Crazy Diamond] podía modificar las moléculas, combinándolo con el otro organismo u objeto que estuviera cerca a él, como fue el caso del asesino y la columna de cemento. Issei solamente suspiró cansado, pero los felicitó, ya que habían acabado con uno de los asesinos. Además de ello, curaron a la chica que había sido atacada por [Shadow Flames] en la academia y que Kamo había salvado de una muerte más que segura.

 **(Aquí coloquen, en Youtube, Tense – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency [Leitch Verwendbar])**

Después de media hora, decidieron pasar a la sala. Frente a ellos, estaba amarrado en una silla el usuario de [Blood Hands], quien trataba de liberarse. Junto a él, estaba el que vigilaba de lejos la batalla de este contra [Foo Fighters].

\- Muy bien. Los hemos dejado vivir, por que según Kiyome tienen información valiosa que puede servirnos y que puede ser corroborada por lo que pudimos extraer de Joji Enta – comentó el castaño presidente del club – ¿Lo prefieren por las buenas o por las malas? – preguntó Issei.

\- ¿Piensas que diremos algo? – preguntó socarrón.

 **\- ¡ORA! ~** \- [Star Platinum] atacó una de sus piernas, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

\- ¿Crees que ando con bromas? – dijo – Ahora ¿Cómo es que existe una [Flecha] creadora de [Stands]? – preguntó serio.

En ese momento, Saji hacía entrar a Rias, Sona y sus grupos. Issei y los demás voltearon a verlos.

\- Yare yare daze, me había olvidado de ustedes por completo – comentó, mientras veía a la pelirroja y a la presidenta del consejo.

\- ¿Qué hacen esas dos personas en tu club, Hyoudou-kun? – preguntó Sona - ¿Y por que esta sangrando?

\- Son los asesinos que mataban a las chicas durante este tiempo – respondió Ravel. Esto sorprendió a los dos grupos.

\- Ya nos encargamos de los otros dos – añadió Francesca. Fue en eso que los dos empezaron a reírse en voz alta, extrañando a los demás.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó Hideo.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que podrán contra nuestro señor Rama-Tut? – preguntó socarrón – El es un maestro de los [Stand] y el amo supremo de todo nuestro ejército [Stand] – explicó - Usuarios de las cartas del Tarot: [Star Platinum], [Hermit Purple], [Magician's Red], [Hierophant Green], [Silver Chariot] y [The Fool], junto al resto de bastarditos usuarios de [Stand], el resto de las cartas y los [9 Dioses Egipcios] vendrán a por ustedes, liderados por nuestro amo y señor, para purificar al mundo y bañarlo en la gloria del caos absoluto – gritaba como loco. Rias y Sona se quedaron de piedra al saber que el [Panteón Egipcio] vendría a Kuoh, específicamente a destrozar a Issei y su grupo. Si supieran realmente que no eran los del [Panteón Egipcio] quienes vendrían a por ellos.

\- ¡¿Las demás cartas del tarot y los [9 Dioses Egipcios]?! – Kamo estaba realmente sorprendida, mientras sacaba su juego de cartas y observaba las mencionadas cartas.

\- No tienen ninguna posibilidad de victoria ¡Porque incluso nosotros tenemos a alguien que puede detener el tiempo universal, al igual que tú, usuario de [Star Platinum: The World]! – esta aseveración aterrorizó a todos, absolutamente, aunque algunos lo disimulaban bastante bien.

En eso momento, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dos personas entraron, las que faltaban para que todo el [Club de Historia y Biología] estuviera completo. Una de los dos habló.

\- Entonces, lo único que debemos de hacer es abrirnos el paso entre todos nuestros enemigos, para poder disfrutar de una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad – fueron las palabras de la chica, quien, con su [Stand], había creado unas burbujas celestes con estrellas – No los necesitamos en este mundo y es necesario que paguen por todos sus pecados – comentaba. Las burbujas viajaron hasta el asesino y su cómplice, introduciéndose en los cuerpos de estos.

\- Agradezcan que se les dará una muerte piadosa, a manos de [Killer Queen] – continuó el otro, mientras sacaba un celular de su dimensión de bolsillo.

\- Ya era hora que llegaran, Scarlett Feraud-san, Arnold Speedwagon-san **(4)** – saludó amenamente Kiyome a la usuaria de [Killer Queen] y el usuario de [Burning Down the House].

La primera era una pelirroja de trenza larga, ojos esmeraldas, con lentes de lectura, su uniforme de la academia Kuoh y cursaba el segundo año. Igualaba en cuerpo a Rias, pero su personalidad era más conservadora y calmada. El segundo era un chico rubio de cabellera corta, ojos castaños y contextura atlética. Vestía formalmente el uniforme de la academia Kuoh. Ambos eran estudiantes de transferencia: francesa e inglés, respectivamente. Issei les saludó tranquilamente, sonrojando a la primera levemente. Los dos prisioneros estaban nerviosos por ello.

\- ¿Qué... Qué creen que hacen? – preguntaron horrorizados. Todos los demás solo miraban, aunque los clubes de Rias y Sona estaban estupefactos por lo que verían a continuación.

\- Estoy usando la primera habilidad de [Killer Queen]: todo lo que mis burbujas tocan se vuelven una bomba – esto los aterrorizó.

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS! – gritaron.

\- Muy tarde. Si no hubieran matado a tantos inocentes, lo habría pensado – les dijo - ¡Primera bomba! – y como si fuera un interruptor, [Killer Queen] explotó a los dos a nivel atómico, sin dejar rastro alguno de sus cuerpos.

Todo el club suspiró ante este acto. Al menos sabían que las almas inocentes ahora descansarían en paz, pero, sin embargo, lo que más les llamó la atención fue saber que había otros usuarios de [Stand] que irían a por ellos.

\- ¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?! – Rias, Sona y sus séquitos estaban a punto de atacarlos, ya que nunca habían visto a humanos con esos poderes.

\- Es mejor que no traten de atacarnos, Rias-sama – le dijo Ravel.

\- En primer lugar, si hubiésemos deseado, ya les habríamos atacado sin que se dieran cuenta. Incluso con toda la magia que tengan, no serían enemigos para las habilidades que tenemos – continuó Rossweisse. Los demonios estaban con desconfianza, pero decidieron hacer caso, ya que uno de ellos podía detener el tiempo a su antojo. Issei solo suspiró.

\- Speedwagon, llevanos a tu dimensión – este asintió a las ordenes de Issei. El lugar de la reunión fue cambiado, para la sorpresa de Rias, Sona y sus grupos, observando que estaban en un departamento de clase alta estilo noeyorquino. Además de ello, un poco alejado, podían ver que habían muchos tipos de armas, libros, computadoras y demás: las cosas de un militar del más alto rango en EEUU.

\- Bienvenidos a mi [Stand]: [Burning Down the House]. Solo yo puedo permitir su entrada y salida a los que deseo. Es mi dimensión de bolsillo personal - dijo el joven Speedwagon. Esto sorprendió a los que no sabían nada sobre los [Stand].

\- Creo que llegó el tiempo de las explicaciones, por lo que siéntanse cómodos. Esto tomará un largo rato – fueron las palabras de Saji, recibiendo la aceptación de los grupos [Gremory] y [Sitri]. La escena se vuelve gris, mientras aparece el logo del fanfic.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **\- Stand Master: Scarlett Feraud**

 **Nombre: [Killer Queen]**

 **Poder Destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: A**

 **Durabilidad: B**

 **Precisión: B**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: A**

 **\- Stand Master: Arnold Speedwagon**

 **Nombre: [Burning Down the House]**

 **Poder Destructivo: Ninguno**

 **Velocidad: Ninguno**

 **Rango: Ninguno**

 **Durabilidad: Ninguno**

 **Precisión: Ninguno**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: Ninguno**

* * *

 **(Aquí, coloquen el Ending 01 de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Yes – Roundabout)**

 _ **En ese mismo momento. En un yate en medio del mar de Japón.**_

Un hombre de túnica gris estaba observando a la distancia. Frunció el ceño, aunque no disgustado. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, mientras jugaba con la [Flecha] creadora de Stands con sus manos. Una mujer de unos 30 años, cabellos azabaches como la noche, ojos castaños y piel canela se le acercó por detrás.

\- Está muy pensativo hoy, mi señor Rama-Tut ¿Por qué no descarga su preocupación en mí? – preguntó sugerentemente la chica, mientras restregaba sus pechos voluptuosos en la espalda del sujeto, mientras que, con la mano derecha, sobaba un poco la entrepierna de este, quien esbozó aún más su sonrisa.

\- Eso podremos hacerlo esta noche, sin complicaciones, querida – le habló tranquilo – Me acaban de informar que nuestros guerreros han caído en la ciudad de Kuoh – comentó.

\- Son simples asesinos inútiles, mi señor. Carne de cañón que no debe ser valorada y que puede ser cambiada sin ningún problema – respondió.

\- Tienes razón, amor mío – contestó sereno - Sin embargo, los usuarios [Stand] que están en Kuoh representan una piedra en mi zapato. Deben de ser eliminados. De los demonios y la alianza que tengo con el bastardo de Kokabiel, no me preocupo – dijo con frialdad.

\- Ya he hecho contacto con los usuarios [Stand] más poderosos que tenemos. Ellos traerán sus cabezas a sus pies, mi señor – habló con lealtad.

\- Para instaurar un nuevo mundo, tanto en el plano mortal, como en el sobrenatural, debemos de imponer el respeto. Kuoh posee usuarios [Stand], así como la vigilancia de los [Clanes Demoniacos], [Ángeles Caídos] y los [Ángeles Celestiales]. Serán un buen ejemplo para que el mundo vea mi poder y lo que pasa cuando se interponen en mi camino – habló con serenidad, mientras sus ojos amarillos centellaban. Atrás de él, su [Stand] sonreía como loco.

\- Usted es el emperador del mundo y para instaurar su justicia, un nuevo orden tiene que nacer – fueron las palabras de la mujer, mientras la niebla empezaba a brumar toda la zona alrededor. A lo lejos, se podía notar una niebla en forma de calavera, la cual reía de manera macabra y espeluznante.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Aquí, comienza la letra del Ending 01**

 **(Podemos observar de fondo como Issei buscaba señales de su extraño poder, con la ayuda de Kamo)**

I'll be the roundabout

The words will make you out 'n' out

I spend the day your way

Call it morning driving through the sound and

In and out the valley

 **(Ahora, vemos a Kenta soñar con un héroe de traje escolar y que tenía su peinado actual, protegiéndolo de sus malos sueños)**

The music dance and sing

They make the children really ring

I spend the day your way

Call it morning driving through the sound and

In and out the valley

 **(Después de ello, vemos a Kiyome hablar animadamente con Issei, de niños, mientras sus [Stand] interactuaban tranquilamente, como si se conocieran de toda una vida. Regresando al tiempo actual, se observa una sobra maligna que atormentará a todos en Kuoh)**

In and around the lake

Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there

One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you

Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too

Twenty four before my love you'll see

I'll be there with you

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Como están mis queridos lectores y lectoras. SI han llegado hasta este punto, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Aquí trayéndoles la continuación de mi fanfic, y, como siempre, de buena cantidad para que la lectura sea larga.

Como podemos observar, se ha revelado el principal antagonista de este arco, y no solo es Kokabiel. Además de ello, se revelaron casi todos los [Stand] del grupo de Issei, así como Rias y Sona, así como su grupo, recién se han enterado del nuevo poder, más que todo la pelirroja, experimentándolo por mano propia.

Ahora bien, los que están enumerados con **(1), (2), (3) y (4)** son personajes que he creado, usuarios de [Stand] que ya conocemos de las obras de Araki. Los asesinos también corren con la misma suerte (creados por mi). Algunos me preguntarán ¿Dónde está [Weather Report]? Pues su usuaria está más que obvia durante la trama.

Además de los usuarios [Stand] de las cartas del Tarot, crearé otros usuarios de [Stand], con sus respectivas referencias. Si pueden, pueden crear sus propios usuarios de [Stand] y mandármelos por mi nuevo Twitter, el cual está en mi perfil de FanFiction.

El nombre del antagonista me basé en un enemigo de Los cuatro fantásticos.

Vemos también que hay elementos de JoJo's muy metidos, como el Zeppeli respectivo que apoya al JoJo de turno, aunque esta vez de manera un poco más espiritual, siendo este el caso entre Francesca e Issei. Además de eso, podemos ver dos cosas interesantes: un Speedwagon y la usuaria de [Killer Queen], por completo aliados a Issei, siendo más resaltante la última.

Todos dirán ¿Si [Killer Queen] fue enemigo? ¿Por qué lo pones como aliado? Pues chicos y chicas, si se han dado cuenta, hay dos [Killer Queen]: el de la parte 4 y la parte 8. Ahora bien ¿Cuál de las [Killer Queen] puede usar burbujas con estrellas? ¿Parte 4 o Parte 8? Eso ya lo dejo a su investigación. Además de ello, hice algo que Araki no hizo: darle a un Speedwagon un poder (En este caso, un [Stand] y, posiblemente, el [Hamon]).

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, así como a mi me agrado el hacerlo para ustedes. También, si desean, me he creado un nuevo Twitter, en el cual estoy más activo. Pueden mandarme mensajes, postearme por allí y seguirme, ya que, por esa vía, postearé ideas más seguidas sobre los fanfics que hago, en general.

El siguiente capítulo será:

 **Capítulo 002: Aquellos que reinan y sueñan**


End file.
